Love Lives On
by XxPhantomPhanxX
Summary: Christine didn't die that night, Gustave doesn't know what to do about his dad, Erik is still in love with Christine and Raoul, well, did he leave or not? First story so please R/R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Love Never Dies. It belongs to the amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber and the characters belong to Gaston Leroux

Chapter 1

I was walking away from the pier, Gustave in hand and Erik on my left when I started to think, should I tell Gustave who his real father is? I'll have to. We can't go back to Paris. Raoul is there and technically I had just left him.

A year after Gustave was born I started singing at Gala's and Charity events. Eventually I ended up at the Opera where I belonged. I knew Raoul was upset about me going back and the more I think about it, that could be why he started to drink. Me being gone night after night. After he started drinking he got violent. Not just to me but to Gustave as he got older. He would hit Gustave if he ran off and once or twice he would hit me after coming home from the opera. That's when I stopped singing. I was worried for myself and for Gustave. I didn't realise Raoul had started to gamble and my job was the only thing keeping us out of poverty.

My last concert was in Monticallo where Raoul lost all our money on a game of cards he knew he would never be able to win. We got back to Paris and we were broke. I couldn't go back to the opera. People would talk and we were in trouble enough as it was without people breathing down our backs.

"Christine?" Erik said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You're crying."

"Mmm I'm fine. Just tired." I said wiping away a tear.

He gave me a sideways glance and raised his eyebrows.

"Mother?"

"Yes Gustave?"

"When are we getting home? I'm tired." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Gustave." I said bending down to pick him up but he was getting to heavy for me to lift.

"Here." said Erik bending down to lift him.

"Thank you." I said.

As we walked back to the hotel, Gustave fell asleep and silence fell between Erik and I. What was I meant to say to him? Thank you for saving my life? I've already done that a million times. I should never have come? No. I had to. The money Erik had offered us was too much to turn down. Why did Raoul want me to leave so bad? Well, that was obvious wasn't it? Why else did Raoul leave?

As we walked up the stairs Erik said the first thing in about an hour.

"Which bedroom is Gustave's?"

"The first one on the right."

Erik walked ahead of me and I had time to think. What was I going to do? All my stuff was in Paris and my farther... The anniversary of his death was coming up. I haven't missed one in nineteen years.

I opened the door to my hotel room and walked inside. The light was on but Erik was nowhere to be seen.

I went to the sink and got myself a glass of water. I felt so sick I put one hand on my head and one on the kitchen bench to stop myself from fainting.

"Fast asleep." Said Erik coming out of Gustave's room.

"Thank you Erik."

He took a closer look at me as he walked over. "Are you okay? You're shaking and you're as pale as a ghost."

"Erik, My son was almost killed, I was shot at and my only friend, not that I could really call her that anymore, tried to kill herself. She could die at any minute."

He looked down at his shoes "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Erik." I said walking over to him "I didn't mean to upset you but I've had a hard few weeks and this isn't helping" I put my hand on his arm and he looked up.

"I know Christine. I know."

There was silence for a few minutes and I left my hand on his arm and we kept looking at each other. He wouldn't take his eyes off me even when I looked away. I realised he would have to go soon. But I didn't want him to go. Not yet. Why didn't I want him to leave? After all he had done to me. Kidnapped me, made me faint, and tired to kill Raoul. Twice! Then he kidnapped me again! Okay so I went willingly the first time, but that isn't the point. Then we had spent the night together and he up and left! And didn't get in contact with me for ten years! Why would I still want him here? Then I saw the coffee tin and I had a good idea. Maybe he would stay longer if he had something to do. Or drink.

"Would you like something to drink Erik? Coffee? Tea?" I asked breaking the deafening silence.

"Oh no. I should be going home. God knows what Gustave would think if he found out that Mr. Y had stayed the night." He said with a laugh "And that couch doesn't look the nicest." He inclined to the living room with his head. "Besides last time I was here I found out you're quite strong." I blushed.

"Sorry about that and who said anything about sleeping on the couch?" I asked raising my eyebrows slightly.

He looked at me with a shocked expression in his eyes.

"What I mean to say is there are beds. Lots of beds because this is a hotel after all and..." I was only digging a bigger hole for myself.

"No Christine. It's best I go home." He said shaking his head.

"Erik I didn't mean..."

"I know what you mean Christine." I went to speak "No Christine. That's exactly what you meant and I don't think either of us are ready for that." He said walking to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke with a start the next day to a plate crashing to the floor. I looked over at the bedside clock Raoul had given me for a gift on my 26th birthday.

8 o'clock it read. Eight? I had slept in far longer then I normally do.

I got up and put my dressing gown on. As I tied it up, I heard Gustave saying sorry over and over again. I pushed my feet into my slippers and walked out of my room. As I walked into the kitchen I heard Gustave say sorry again.

"It's fine Gustave. Really. There are lots of plates."

"Are you sure Mother won't get mad at me?" He asked.

"Gustave, why would I be mad at you?" I asked as I watched Erik picking up broken pieces of plate.

"I was setting the table for breakfast and I dropped a plate and it broke." He said looking down.

"I can see that sweetie, but why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I broke your plate."

"Oh, Gustave" I said with a laugh and I sat down. "They aren't my plates, their the hotels."

"Oh." he said. He was silent for a few seconds before he said "who does the Hotel belong to?"

"I'm not sure darling."

"Me." Erik said putting the broken piecer in the bin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Okay Gustave." Erik said with a laugh. "It's fine, really"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes Gustave."

As this conversation was passing between them I noticed how much Gustave actually looked like his farther. It was uncanny. I should tell him. I can't keep it a secret for much longer. But how would he react? Would he be happy? Well, I should think he would be. Erik gets along so well with Gustave and they have so much in common. But then he might be mad because I didn't tell him and he might not speak to me for ages and that would kill me.

"Christine?" Erik said pulling me back to reality.

"Pardon?" I said.

"Are you hungry? I've made pancakes."  
"Oh. Yes please." I said with a smile. "And a cup of coffee to if you don't mind." Erik gave me a knowing look. He knew we would have to talk about this at some point. What happened last night wasn't just something we could forget, it was something we were going to have to face.

Erik placed a cup of coffee down in front of me. "Thank you." I said.

"Gustave would you like something?" Erik asked, slowly taking his eyes off me.

"Orange juice?"

"Sure." Erik said moving to the fridge. I watched him over the rim of my cup and he looked back at me.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You keep looking at me."

"Sorry. Didn't think it annoyed you. Maybe you just had a bad sleep." I said with a smug tone and after the look he had given me before he deserved it.

"Christine, don't." Erik said pulling the orange juice out.

"Don't what?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

Gustave looked from me to Erik then back again and said, "Mother would you like me to leave?"

"No, Gustave it's fine. Mister Y and I can talk later." I said not taking my eyes off Erik.

Erik sat the orange juice in front of Gustave and went back to finish making the pancakes.

"Erik, is there a newspaper in this place? I want to see of there is anything in there from last night." I asked putting my cup down.

"There isn't" He said flipping a pancake. Was there anything this man can't do?

"Well I'd still like to read it."

"It's in the living room. On the table on the left of the _couch_"

"Very funny Erik." I said standing up. "I've already said sorry."

"No need to be sorry for a 'slip of the tongue' I believe they call it"

I walked out of the room and got the newspaper. As I did, I realised Erik hadn't been a father until now. He had never had any experience but was doing a good job. This annoyed me for some reason. As I walked back in, I saw Erik place a plate of pancakes in front of Gustave and where I was sitting, then walked back into the kitchen. The pancakes had ice cream and berries with a bit of wiped cream on the top.

"Not the healthiest thing for breakfast Erik. I'm trying to teach _my_ son to be healthy" I looked him right in the eye.

Erik glared at me. I knew it was a low blow.

"Mother?"

"Yes?" I said turning to look at Gustave.

"Can I go now? I think you two need to talk or something."

"Yes sweetie, you may go. You can play the piano or something if you like."

He nodded and stood up taking his plate of pancakes with him.

"Don't get anything on the piano!" I shouted out after him.

We waited for Gustave to be out of ear shot when Erik started at me.

"What was that all about?" He asked slamming his plate down on the table and sitting down to eat.

"What was what all about?" I asked looking innocent and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Don't do that Christine. You know what. 'My' son?"

"Well it's true isn't it? He is _my_ son."

"Yes." said Erik "He's mine to remember?"

"Really? Because I don't remember you being there when he cried in the middle of the night, when he fell over and cut his knee open or any of the times he called out for 'daddy'. "

"Don't you dare!" He said "You know I couldn't be there."

"No; you could have. But instead you were here, making a theme park."

We sat in silence for a while. He knew it was true and felt guilty for leaving me.

"Christine why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you."

"Oh haven't you?" I said. And I listed all the things he had done.

"Christine that was ten years ago. Besides, you're the one who wanted me to stay over last night. In your bed."

"You may have built this theme park and everything in it but you do not know this suite. There are _three_ rooms. One for me and Raoul. One for Gustave and a spare. You could have stayed there."

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Christine I know that isn't what you mean and I know it's not what you want." He said standing up and walking to the sink. My mouth fell open as I heard the water running into a class.

"How dare you! How the hell would you know what I want?"

Erik came back but didn't sit down. Instead he came and stood behind me.

"Because." He said in what I would like to call his 'Angel'* voice. "I know exactly what you want." He turned me around and kissed me.

_*****__Angle Voice. When he sings that bit in the movie and its kinda echo-y "I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music"_ _Also it's kinda sexy ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His lips moved across mine softly and quickly. I was slightly taken aback by it at first but then my mind moved to what he was doing. His hand had moved down to my waist making me stand up. As I did I knocked the chair over with a loud bang.

He moved away slightly and whispered to me "Do you think Gustave heard that?"

I listened hard but all I heard was the piano going.

"No. I don't think he did."

"Good." He said with a smile and kissed me again. He walked me up against the wall and started to undo my dressing gown when Gustave walked in.

"Oops. Sorry." He said and we jumped apart quickly, breathing heavy.

"Gustave. Hi. Nice playing." Erik said.

"No point hiding what you were doing. I saw you." He said moving to the fridge to fill his glass of orange juice and walked back out without saying a word. After a few seconds silence we heard the piano start up once more.

"Oh dear." Said Erik. "He doesn't look happy."

"No, he wouldn't be. He still thinks Raoul's going to come back and I've brought him up to believe cheating is a bad thing."

"You mean you still haven't told him?"

"Of course not. What am I meant to say? 'Sorry Gustave but Raoul's not coming back because Mummy wants to be with the man with the scary face'?"

He looked away.

"I'm sorry Erik, I didn't mean to hurt you but you know that's what he thinks."

He looked up. "I know. I just hate knowing that's what he thinks of me. I don't want him to be scared of me. Like you were once."

I put both hands on his face and lifted his head to look me in the eye. "Erik I'm sorry I said all that. I had no right."

"No, Christine." He said moving my hands but not letting them go. "You have every right to say it. I can understand why you would be angry at me. I've been awful to you. I'm not fit to be a father."

"Don't be silly! You and Gustave get along wonderfully." I looked at him. "You have so much in common. The music, the night time, the dark, the passion for singing. And loving me." I placed a kiss on the unmasked side of his face "Maybe Gustave needs to know who his real father is now. And I think we should tell him. Together."

**A/N **I know it's a short one but I really couldn't think of anything to end the chapter with and I thought Christine and Erik going to tell Gustave about his dad was a good way to end it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walked onto the living room to find Gustave playing 'The Point Of No Return'.

My mouth dropped slightly and I whispered to Erik "You still have that?"

"Of course." he said "I worked on that for years. Why would I get rid of it?"

I nodded "I understand that but what is it doing here?" I asked.

"I thought maybe I could see if you still knew it."

I just stared at him blankly. "With a ten year old kid in the house? I don't think so."

"He's ten! Surely he doesn't know what it's about." Erik said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh really? With his lot of friends, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know everything." I said sitting down next to Erik. He reached across and touched my hand. I looked down and smiled and took his hand in mine as we watched our son play the opening lines to a song I would have loved to have forgotten.

As the song got closer to my part, I started to hum along.

"Go on." Erik whispered in my ear. "I want you to sing it for me again."

So, I started to sing my lines and Gustave stopped playing. He mustn't have seen us come in.

"Go on Gustave." I said. "Keep playing."

As the song got to the end, Erik joined in and we finished the song. Gustave clapped.

"That was amazing Mother. And Mr. Y, I didn't know you could sing like that." It seemed like all thoughts of what had happened before were far gone from his mind and I was about to bring them all back.

"Yes, well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I looked at Erik with a look like 'What are you trying to say?'

"Gustave can you come sit over here please?" I asked.

"Of course Mother." He said standing up from the piano. He was about to sit down when he walked back over to the piano, picked up his orange juice and sat back down making Erik smile.

"Now Gustave. I- I mean _we_, Have to tell you something"  
"Okay. Mother can I ask you something first?"  
"Okay sweetie. What is it?"  
"Is father ever coming back?"

"Well, that has something to do with what I wanted to tell you." I said leaning forwards slightly "Raoul is um... Well, he's gone back to Paris."

"With out us? Why?"

"Because I sung last night and he didn't want me to."

"So why did you?" He asked and looked down at my hand which I realized was still entwined with Erik's "Is it because of me?"

"No Gustave. Because I had to choose between Erik and Raoul."

"So why did you pick Mister Y over my father?"

"Because... Because Raoul isn't your father. Erik is."

Gustave's face fell. "Wh-what?"

"This is your father."

"So, why did you marry father?" I had a feeling it was going to be a while until he stopped calling Raoul father.

"When I found out I was having you, I had to marry or else we would have been kicked out of the house and, as much as I hate to think it, he might have tried to kill you."  
"why would he do that?"  
"Because he hates me." Said Erik.

"I asked my mother, not you." spat Gustave.

"Gustave! Don't talk to him like that."

"Why not? He doesn't want me or he would have stayed!"

"I didn't know Gustave. I had no idea or I would have stayed."

There was silence for a few minutes where Gustave just looked at the ground when he said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because." I said, leaning back into the couch "If anyone had of found out, and it got back to Raoul... Let's just say he had a very violent nature by then and I didn't him hurting you. Or anyone else."

Then Gustave was silent again. He looked from Erik to me and then back again.

"But I look nothing like Mr. Y" he said. "How do you know he's my father and not Raoul?"

"Because I hadn't... Because I've only been with two people. Erik and Raoul and I know Raoul is not your father."

There was more silence until Gustave got up, taking his orange juice with him, and walked into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stood up and went to the window and looked out over the park. I started to watch a family, a mother, a father and a son, playing together, waiting to go on a ride.

"I'm sorry." Erik said form behind me. "This is all my fault. If I had of stayed that night..." he sighed.

"Erik this isn't your fault. It's mine. I should have told him sooner."

"But you were scared. I shouldn't have been such a wimp and left. You wouldn't have come back if you didn't mind my face."

I turned around to look at him. He had tears in his eyes just as I did but mine were falling.

"Erik, you were scared to. But you didn't have to be. I loved you that night. I still do. I wouldn't care if your whole face looked like that. I would still love you."

A lonely tear fell from his eye and I wiped it away with a kiss.

A few hours later, I sat with Erik at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and eating cookie while the dinner cooked on the stove. Pasta with home made sauce.

"So, would you be willing to do 'Don Juan' again?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked picking up a chocolate chip cookie from the plate.

"If I was to put it on, get some chorus members and a Passarino, would you be willing to act with me again?"

My mouth fell open suddenly. "Well, I guess so" I stumbled "I didn't really like Don Juan do be honest. Too rude for my liking."  
"Yes but I need something with a masked person and my own opera is the best I have."

I looked at him for a few minutes "But what about rehearsing? Wouldn't you need to direct it?"

"I was thinking Mme Giry could help with that. And I have a conductor."

"I know Erik but is Mme Giry really going to want to help you with this when her daughter is in a hospital bed and could die any minute?"

He thought for a minute and then said "No, I don't reckon she would."

"Mother?" came a small voice from the door leading to the living room. Erik and I both turned around.

"Yes darling?"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." He said through sobs.

"Oh sweetheart come here." I said standing up and welcoming him to my arms. He ran over a wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"I love you mummy." He mumbled into my dress.

"I love you to."

We stayed like that for a little while till we heard the pot of sauce boiling over.

"Got it!" Erik said. Jumping up to get it, knocking the chair over.

I giggled slightly as little drops of watery sauce went all over Erik and his very white mask.

"Erik." I said "You have pasta sauce all over your mask." I said giggling.

"Do I?" He said, reaching up to move his mask to have a look.

"Erik!" I warned and nodded down to Gustave who was still holding on to me and watching him at the same time.

"Sorry." He said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Just down there and to the left." I said.

"Thanks." he said and walked out.

"Gustave. Can you let go please so I can clean up?"

"Sorry." he said letting go of my dress.

"No need to be sorry love." I said as I picked up a cloth and started to clean up. The sauce had gone all over the stove but only took a few minutes for me to clean. I heard Gustave picking up the chair Erik had knocked over in his haste to get up. I turned around and saw Gustave sitting where his father had been sitting and was eyeing off the cookies.

"You can have one sweetie."

"Really?" He asked.

"Have I ever said 'No' to you?" I asked sitting down. Just as I did, Erik came back in just putting his mask back on. Thankfully Gustave was to busy trying to find the cookie with the most chocolate bits to notice.

"Is the food okay?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Yes. But your mask isn't." I said.

"I noticed." He said sounding a bit annoyed. "I've got more."

"Sorry."  
"Oh it's not your fault! It's mine. I'm just happy it didn't land on my skin. It's hot."

I nodded and looked over at Gustave. He seemed to have found the most chocolate-ie one out of the lot. I looked back at Erik and he seemed to have had an idea.

"Gustave." he said

"Yes?" He asked looking up at his father.

"Do you still want to see the island? I can still show you if you want."

I looked from Erik to Gustave and back again. I didn't think Erik would have remembered after everything that had happened.

"If it's okay with my mother then yes I guess so." He looked over at me.

"Well I don't see why not. After all, it would give you two some time to talk." I said with a smile.

"How about tomorrow?" Erik asked.

"Fine with me." I said.

Gustave smiled slightly and took a bite of his cookie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the day ended and Gustave got ready for bed, I washed up the plates form that night's meal.

"Christine?" I heard Erik's voice come from the living room.

"Yes?" I shouted.

"Have you seen this?" He asked walking into the kitchen with sheet music in his hands.

"What is it? Something you've written?" I asked drying my hands.

"No, It looks like something our son's written."

I took the music from him and read on it the most beautiful lullaby.

"You had better put it back before Gustave finds it missing." I said.

He walked back and put the music on the piano and sat down just as Gustave came out of the bathroom.

"Mother, Dinner was lovely. Thank you so much." he said leaning against the bench.

"Thank you darling but it wasn't my recipe." I said putting the plates in the cupboard.

"It was mine." Erik said, getting a class of water.

Gustave didn't say anything but just stood there while Erik and I finished cleaning up.

"How would you like a sing-a-long Gustave, You play and I'll sing. Like we did on your eighth birthday?"

"That sounds like fun!" He said and ran into the living room to make sure all the music he needed was there.

"I should go home. I don't want to be here if you and Gustave are having family time."

"Erik, You're his dad. Family time means we're ALL here. Together. That includes you."

"No. Gustave wouldn't like it and I don't want to upset him."  
"I don't care if he wants you to go home or not. You're staying even if I have to tie you to the chair." I said.

Erik laughed slightly and said "Sounds a bit savage if you ask me."

"Coming from the one who dropped me down a trap door almost ten feet in the air." I said moving my head to one side.

"That was ten years ago."

"I don't care." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Mother are you coming?" Gustave shouted from the living room.

"I'm coming!" I said. "Go home if you want but I would rather you stay."

He stood there and thought for a minute.

"Okay." he said walking to the living room door. "I'll stay."

"Yes!" I mumbled under my breath.

We walked into the living room together and sat down on the couch.

"Gustave." I said standing up and walking over to the piano. "Erik is going to stay and watch."

Gustave didn't say anything but looked unhappy.

"What are you going to play first Gustave?" Erik asked trying to make conversation with his son.

"I'm not sure yet." He said looking down at the piano like he was trying not to look at his father.

"Gustave." I said in a hushed tone.

"Yes Mother?"

"Could you at lest _pretend _ to like Erik for five minutes for me?"

"Why?"

"Because he's your father" I said louder.

"Raoul's been a better father to me then he's been." He mumbled with his arms crossed.

"I'm going." Erik said standing up.

"No, Erik, sit down." I said looking at him. "Please?"

He sat back down and looked at the floor.

"Christine, I'm not welcome."

"That's right." Said Gustave.

"Gustave, please!" I said and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"But I don't want him here!" Gustave said.

"Could you please just stop!" I yelled. "I'm sick of people fighting!"

There was a long silence. I have never yelled at Gustave before in my life. I could see he was upset and I felt bad for it but Gustave had to know that I was upset with him and the way he was treating Erik, His own _father_, was not acceptable.

"Mother are you angry?" Gustave asked.

"Yes, actually I am." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Why?"  
"Because I'm sick to death of you saying stuff to Erik. I'm sick of everything right now. I just need a little bit of peace and quiet but all I get is fighting."

Gustave looked down at the keys on the piano and I saw a small tear slide from his check.

"Are you made at me?" He asked.

"I'm mad at everyone."

"But are you even more mad at me?"

"Gustave, You're not helping at the moment can you just please be quiet for a few seconds?"

He fell silent again and it stayed like that for a little while. All of a sudden, I felt Erik stand up.

"Where are you going?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Just to the kitchen to get some water. Would you like some?"

"Yes please." I said looking at him for the first time since the fight started and let go of his hand.

"Would you like some orange juice Gustave?" Erik asked.

Gustave didn't say anything he just looked out the window.

"Gustave?" Erik said.

I looked from Gustave to Erik and back again. "Gustave, answer your father."

"No." He said.

"Gustave if you don't answer your father you can go back and live with Raoul." I said without looking at him.

"W-what?"

"If you don't start showing him some respect then you can go back to Paris."

"With you?"

"No. By yourself." I said looking at him and I saw the tears well in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I am sick of you fighting with Erik all the time! He loves you Gustave and he loves me to. Why can't you see that?"  
He remand silent and sat for a few more minutes thinking and then stood up and walked out. Erik came back and saw Gustave had gone. When he turned to me, I was crying.

"Hey, Sweetheart it's okay. It'll be okay." He said warping me in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We stayed like that all night until a knock on the door at 7:00 the next day woke us both. I tried to move but was weighed down by Erik's arm.

"I'll get it." Erik said.

"No. I will." I said standing up moving Erik's arm from around me.

I walked to the door and opened it to the biggest shock of my life. Raoul was standing, No, Leaning against the door frame and smelt badly of alcohol.

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing in the door way so he couldn't pass.

"I've come to finish what I started Christine. With him." He said pointing behind me. I spun around and saw Erik standing behind me.

"What do you want with him?" I asked slowly turning back around to face Raoul.

"I want my son."

"He isn't your son Raoul." I said. "He's Erik's."

Raoul tried to stand but failed and fell against the wall.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid Raoul."  
"That's not answering my question." He said pointing a finger at me.

"How would you know? You're so drunk you can't even stand." Erik said coming to stand behind me.

"Erik don't-" I said getting cut off by Raoul laughing.

"Shut up scar face. What would you know?" Raoul said. I looked up at Erik and saw him flinch. That would have hurt.

"Raoul don't." I said.

"Don't what? Insult him?"

"Yes!"

"Why not, he's ugly enough."

"How about you shut up." Said Erik.

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Raoul please stop talking to him. Just, Go home. Get on a boat and leave here."

"Not with out my son."  
"He isn't your son!"

"Yes he is!" He yelled and I heard a door open from the living room.

"Erik can you-" I started but Erik had already gone to see if Gustave was okay.

"Look, I don't know what you want but you are not welcome here in this state."

"Give me my son!" He yelled again and grabbed me by the neck tightly and pushed me against the wall.

Gustave walked out of the living room, still in his pajamas, and saw Raoul holding me by the neck.

"What are you doing to my mother?"

"Gustave." Raoul said letting go of me and opening his arms for a hug. I put my hand to my neck to rub it better.

"Why were you hurting Mother? What did she do to you"

"She was trying to stop me from seeing you." he said walking towards him. "Don't you want to see your father?"

"You aren't my father. Mister Y is." he said just as Erik walked in behind him. I saw Erik's face turn to one of surprise and looked up at me to see I was hurt.

"See, Now go home." I said going over to stand next to Gustave and Erik. Suddenly, Raoul swung out and slapped me in the face. I put my hand up to hold my cheek and looked back around just in time to see Erik punching Raoul.

"Erik!" I yelled moving my hand and putting it one Erik's sholder. "Don't. Two wrongs don't make a right." I looked down at Gustave and saw him run away and I heard his bedroom door shut.

"Get out." I said to Raoul.

"No. Why should I? You aren't paying to be here." He said.

"And nor are you Raoul. I am." Said Erik. "Now get out." he said in a slow, menicing voice.*

Doing as he was told, He turned on his heel and walked out.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked taking my face in his hands and looking at my cheek.  
"I'm fine. I think we should see if Gustave's okay."

We walked to Gustave's bedroom and I knocked on the door.

"Gustave. Are you okay?"

There was no answer so I opened the door.

"Gustave?" I said as I walked into the room. "Are you okay?" I saw him sitting on his bed hugging the pillow.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Of course sweetie. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw what Raoul did to you."

"I'm fine. Really." I put my head to the side to hide the bruise that was slowly appearing on my neck.

"Are you sure? He didn't look like he was being very nice."

I walked over and sat on the side of his bed and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine. I really am. Thank you for coming out when you did or I may have been a lot worse off."

Gustave looked at the wall and didn't say anything to me for a long time. Suddenly, he turned to face me and gave me the biggest hug.

"I'm so sorry mother." He said through tears.

"Shhh sweetie. What are you sorry for?" I asked holding him tight to me.

"For being so awful to my father."

"Oh Gustave. It's not me you have to say sorry to. It's Erik."

He looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do." I said turning to look at the door. Erik was standing there smiling slightly.

"In fact." I said "Now would be a great time to do it."

Gustave looked up and saw Erik watching him. He wiped a tear from his eye stood up. He slowly walked over to Erik, warped his arms around him in a hug and said "I'm sorry."

Erik stood there with his arms out in shock for a few minutes just looking at me. I nodded and he put his arms around his son.

_*Again see movie_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We went out to the kitchen to get Gustave some orange juice and Erik got me a glass of water.

"Are you okay Christine?" Erik asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Mmm." He said.

"Mother would you like some orange juice?"

"No thank you darling, you drink it."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "I'll get it." Erik said standing up.  
"Mother is that tour of Phantasma still going to happen?"

"Ah Erik. I went around to your place but you weren't there." Came the voice of Mme Giry from the door just as I was about to answer Gustave.

"Yes Giry?" Erik asked.

I saw Gustave look up at the name Giry. He wasn't the only one to remember what her daughter had done to him.

"I've come to talk to Christine. On behalf of Meg." She said.

"Mother can I go?" Gustave asked looking scared.

"She's not here darling and besides, you're safe with me."

Gustave didn't say anything and just looked down at the table and I put my hand on his arm.

Mme Giry walked in and nodded hello.

"Morning Mme Giry." I said as polite as possible.

"Good day dear. I'm here to talk to you and Erik seeing as he's here."

"Sit down Giry and get it over with." Erik said.

"Erik." I warned as Mme Giry took her set opposite me ignoring him. Erik moved behind Gustave and I and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You can sit down." I mumbled under my breath to no answer.

"Hello Gustave." Mme Giry said. Gustave looked up and took a while before saying hello.

"What's going on Mme?" I asked.

"It's Meg. I thought I should tell you she'll be well enough to go home in a few days."

"That's good. I'm sure you're very relieved." I said picking up my glass of water. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, Just water thank you."

Erik moved to get some water for Mme Giry while I stayed to talk to her.

"She keeps talking in her sleep. Keeps saying sorry and wakes up crying." Giry said.

I gave her a puzzled look.

"She keeps having dreams about the other night, on the pier."

"Don't we all." I said taking another sip of my drink.

Erik placed a glass of water down in front of her and cam back to stand behind me.

"In her dreams the bullet didn't miss."

My mouth fell open slightly. "You mean I...?"

Giry only nodded. I sat in disbelief.

"You said you were here for her. What is it she wanted?" Erik asked.

"She wanted to apologize to you. All of you. Including you Gustave."

Gustave looked up worried. "Me?"

"She said she was sorry for trying to hurt you Gustave. She never meant to."  
"Of course not!" Said Erik. "That's why she was plaining on drowning him."

"Erik!" I said looking at Gustave who went as pale as a sheet when Erik said that.

"Sorry Gustave." Erik said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and I put my hand over his. Mme Giry stayed silent and stood up.  
"I'd best be going." She said. "I have a lot to do to fix things up for Meg. Goodbye everyone."

I stood up and said, "Here, let me show you out."

"No, no. You stay. I'll be right." and she turned around and left.

"Well that was... Different." Said Erik.

"Did you have to be so rude?" I asked him.

"Sorry, But I really couldn't care less if she was out of hospital. I'll never forgive her for trying to kill my family." He said placing a kiss on the top of my head.  
"Oh please. Get a room." Gustave said.

"Gustave." I said smiling at him. "Didn't you have something you wanted to ask?"

"I did?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded and jerked my head in Erik's direction which was now by the sink.

"Oh, right. Father?"

Erik spun around so fast I saw him flinch from pain. He must have cracked his neck. After all, Gustave had called him father.

"Yes Gustave?" He asked rubbing his neck.

"Are we stilling going on that visit of the park?"

"Of course. If it's okay with you Christine?"

"Fine. May I come along?"

"Yes!" Said Gustave really loud.

Later that day we went all around Phantasma being shown every little hidden compartment and every little secret. Erik told Gustave how most of the rides worked and I watched as Gustave and Erik went on the roller coaster. I started to get hungry and looked around to find a food stall. I saw one on the left of the roller coaster and went to walk over when I saw a strange man, wearing a big hat, watching me from the shadows of the coaster. I was too scared to move and just watched him. I couldn't see his face but something told me I knew this person. I felt someone touch my shoulder jumped.

"Oh Erik!" I said as I put my hand on my chest and turned around. "You frightened me."  
"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked looking worried.

"I'm fine. Just hungry." Gustave walked up to me and started going on and on about the ride and how he wanted to go again. I looked back over to the coaster and the strange man had gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter is through Meg's POV so if it's rubbish, that's why. Thank you all for the beautiful reviews. 3**

It had been a month since that night on the pier and I was walking up to Christine's hotel room. I knocked on the door and waited.

Nothing; so I knocked again and this time Christine opened the door with a big smile on my face.

"Oh Meg, This is a surprise." She said as I watched the happy, bright smile fade into a polite, pleasant one.

"Hello. Umm I was wondering if I could talk you. I just wanted to apologize for last month if that's okay."

"Oh, yes. Come in." She said moving away from the door to let me in.

I walked in slowly and could her laughter coming from what I could guess was the living room. I heard a voice talking and knew it at once. It was Erik. A frown crossed my face.

"You can go in if you want." Christine said. I looked over to the living room and back to Christine. The laughter stopped but, at the time, I didn't notice.

"Oh, no thank you. I would rather stay in here than face him."

"I already know you're here Meg." Said Erik's big booming voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to face him. I walked backwards and ran into a chair and knocking it over.

"I'll get it." Christine said.

"Erik, you frightened me." I said straightening up and putting my hand on my chest.

"What do you want Meg?" Erik asked me and I felt my tummy do backflips as he said my name.

"I've, um, come to say sorry."

"I don't need you to say sorry." He said turning around to walk away.

"You, you don't?" I asked running up to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don't." He said turning around fast enough to knock my hand off. "I need you to go home." And he kept walking.

"Erik!" Christine said as she saw my head drop.

"Hmm." He said.

"Give her a chance. Please?"  
I looked from Erik to Christine and back again hoping he would see reason.

He thought for a moment before saying; "Oh, alright. I'm not happy about this." And he started to walk again before stopping short of the door. "And nor will Gustave."

We had sat in silence for most of the time before Christine's beautiful, ringing voice asked if anyone would like something else to drink.

I could see why everyone was in love with her. That boy in the ballet when we were 13, Raoul and Erik. She was tall, skinny, curly chocolate brown hair and such wonderful manners. Mother had always told me I was the best dancer but that didn't mean anything.

"Gustave, would you like some more juice?" Christine asked.

"No thank you." He said. I knew he didn't want to come any closer to me, and that made me feel awful.

"Gustave come sit down." She said.

"No thank you." He said again.

"I think I should go." I said putting my cup down and standing up.

"No one's complaining." Erik said.

"Erik." Christine said in a low voice.

"What?" He asked.

"Look, I didn't want to start a fight and I didn't want to scare Gustave so I'll go."

Gustave looked up.

"You're not scaring me." He said.

I looked over at him. "If you weren't you would come closer and talk to me."  
"Leave him alone Meg." Erik said.

I heard Christine sigh as I got up and walked over to the door.  
"I'll see myself out." And I got my coat and walked out. Thankfully I got out before anyone saw me crying.

When I got outside the building I saw a man in a black hat and sneaking about. He beckoned me over but I didn't go. I know what can happen to girls if they go off with strangers.

"Meg!" The man called and I recognized the voice. It was Raoul.

I walked over to him, wiping away my tears and he pulled me into the shadows.

"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I need a favor." He whispered.

"What do you want Raoul?" I asked. "I don't have any money if that's what it is."

"No, no. I don't want money. I want my child."  
"You're child?" I said. "What child are you talking about?"

"Gustave. Who else?"

"Raoul Gustave isn't your child he's E-" He placed my hand over my mouth.

"Shh. No he's not. He is my child. Christine has only ever been with me."

"That's not true though." I said moving his hand from my mouth, He stunk of whisky, "And what has this got to do with me? The kid hates me. Have you been drinking?"

"I need you to get close to the family again." He said walking me along to the beach. He put his arm around me so it didn't seem unusual to people walking past. "Once you have, I need you to take the kid and no I haven't."  
"Raoul, I really don't want to go back there, it was hard enough when I wanted to without having to do some stupid job for you. And yes you are."

"No I haven't now drop it." I hadn't noticed but there was a small house and, from the amount of bottles outside, it looked like Raoul had been staying here for the last month.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is where I live. Do you like it?"

"Not really." I said.

"Oh come now. It's not that bad. You can stay here with me if you like."  
I looked at him with a shocked face. "Raoul, can you stop now. You're creeping me out."

"At least come in for a cup of tea." He said.

"I don't drink tea. I hate the stuff."  
"Coffee?" He said.

"Alright." I said walking in the door. "If I do this, what do I get in return?" I asked putting my coat on the table near the door. "It's not like you can pay me or anything."  
He walked over to me slowly with a slight stagger. He was defiantly drunk.

"Well, I can think of one thing." He said placing his hand under my chin and lifted my face his. He placed a kiss on my lips but just slightly missing. He then moved his lips down my neck resting on my collar bone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up the next day facing the wall. I pulled the covers up closer to my chin when I realized that the bedding was being held down by someone's arm.

Where was I and who was next to me? I had woken up like this too many times in the past and I never want to go back to what I was. A whore.

I let out a low moan and rolled over to see who was next to me.

Raoul.

Oh dear god. How did this happen? I came in for a cup of coffee and this happens?

"Morning." He said.

I stayed quite. What in hells name was I meant to say to him? Wait, was he still married to Christine? Did they ever actually get a divorce?

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you and Christine ever get a divorce?" I asked.

"Not yet. She doesn't even know I'm still here."

"Oh my god." I said rolling on to my back. "How could I have done this."

"Do what?" He asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"Sleep with my best friend's husband."

"I don't think she's you 'best friend' anymore Meg. Remember? You did try to kill her son. Besides, I thought you did this kind of thing all the time."

I turned my head to look at him. "That isn't the point." I said. "And not anymore. And not with married men!"

"Oh and they told you they were married before sleeping with you?"

I was silent for a minute. "No."

"Then why are you worrying so much. You asked what I could give you in return and this is it. Take it or leave it."  
"But I don't want to help you hurt the kid! I have nothing against him."  
"Yeah. That was obvious when you tried to kill him."  
I death glared him. "That's not funny. I wasn't in the right frame of mind that night and you know it!"

"Do I care? I could go to the police if I wanted. Tell them what you did and how you tried to kill two people. You could be in jail for a while. Not see your mum for a while."  
I felt tears well in my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"I need your help. And if you don't, your next stop will be a jail cell."

I rolled to face the wall as a tear fell down my check. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N this is back to Christine's POV because I find it easier to write. But I will be going back to Meg's soon.**

I woke with a smile the next day and rolled over to look at the clock. Erik should be over in a few minutes.

I got up and started to change and wash when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Mother can I talk to you for a minute please?"

I spun around to see a very distressed looking Gustave standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked sitting down on my bed and patting the place next to me.

"Well, I had another nightmare last night." He said walking over and sitting down next to me.  
"What happened?" I asked. 

"Well, Meg was there and you and her were friends again. Father still doesn't like her though. Meg tried to kiss him and I saw. Meg got really angry at me for watching and took me to Raoul who took me back to Paris." He stopped and looked up at me.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't be silly! Of course that's not going to happen. Well, maybe not the last part anyway."

"You mean, you and Meg might become friends again?" He asked.

"Well I would like that to happen." I said as I watched his face drop.

"Look Gustave. It would be nice to have my old friend back. I haven't had a true friend in ten years and -"

"But she tried to hurt you mother. How could you want someone like that as your friend?"

"I don't know Gustave. We all do some stupid things in our life time and I seem to do a lot."

"Like?" Gustave pressed leaning in closer to me.

I put my arm around him a placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"No fair!" He said as I ruffled his hair a bit. There was a knock on the door and Gustave jumped up to get it.

"It must be father! He's already five minutes late."  
I looked at the clock and released he was right. He was later than normal.

I walked over to the mirror to make sure I looked okay when I heard a loud banging noise.

"What on earth?" I thought.

I turned around to see Gustave leaning against the door. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Raoul's out there." He said.

"Move darling." I said.

"What if he tries to hurt you?"

"He won't if he knows what's good for him."

"No mother I really don't think you should go out there." He said.

"Gustave, please move." I said walking over to him but he said where he was.

"Gustave just because you're getting bigger doesn't mean I can't still move you." He moved out of the way when I said that.

"Thank you." I said. I was about to open the door when I heard a loud crash. I looked over at Gustave and ran out.

When I got to the living room I saw Erik on the floor and Raoul still had his hands in fists.

"What did you do?" I asked Raoul as I ran over to help Erik up when I noticed Erik's mask was missing but he obviously hadn't noticed.

"He started it." Raoul said pointing.

"What do you want Raoul?" I asked looking over at Gustave who was standing in the corner, watching Raoul. I saw his eyes flicker to Erik, watching his face and then looked at me.

"I want my son."  
"How many times;" I asked Raoul as I stood up. "Do I have to tell you he is not your son?"

"But he is. You've never been with anyone else but me."  
"And how would you know that Raoul? Why else do you think I postponed the wedding Raoul? I honestly thought Erik was going to come back and take me away with him but he didn't. Then I found I was pregnant and married you so Gustave would have a father. I never thought this would happen now can you please leave us alone?" I yelled.

"I'll give you one last chance… Give me my son."

I felt someone's hand on the small of my back and automatically knew it was Erik. I wonder if he had found his mask yet.

"No. Now get out." I looked down and saw Erik's mask in his left hand. "And give me the mask."

"Make him come and get it." Raoul said?

"Gladly." Erik said walking over to him and pushing him against the wall, snatching it out of his hands.

"Get off me you, you monster."  
Erik moved, shoving him a bit and heard Gustave whimper in fright. His hand moved straight to his face thinking that his face was the problem.

"You're mad, both of you." Raoul said as he turned around and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sit down." I said to Erik, pointing towards the chair in the kitchen and Gustave came and sat next to him. Erik still had his hand over his face and placed the mask on the table.

I walked over to the fridge, got the ice out and put it in a cloth.

"Here you go." I said as I put it over his already bruised eye. I looked down at the table and noticed his mask was missing.

"Erik, didn't you put your mask on the table?"

"Yeah I did. Where's it go-" He cut himself off when he looked at Gustave. He had Erik's mask on. It was too big for him but he had a really big smile on his face.

"Gustave what are you doing?" Erik asked.

"Seeing what life looks like for you. I think it's a bit big though."

Erik thought for a moment. "Would you like me to make you one?"

"Oh yes please!" Gustave said standing up and trying to walk without falling over. As we watched him, Erik's hand slowly moved from his face and on to the table. Gustave looked over a few minutes later, smiled and went to play the piano with the mask on.

"He looks so cute." I said as I looked over at Erik. It was then I noticed he had moved his hands.

"Mother! Father! Come here!" Gustave's voice came from the living room.

"Come on." Erik said giving me his hand.

We walked into the living room to see Gustave playing the piano with Erik's mask still on.  
"Look father! I'm you."

He was playing a piece of music neither of us had heard before but it was beautiful. If it wasn't for the height and the size of the mask, I would have thought Erik was at the piano.

"What are you playing?" Erik asked.

"It's a lullaby I wrote."

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It has words." Gustave said. "Come and sing it mother."

I let go of Erik's hand and looked over the music. Gustave started to play my part on the piano so I knew how fast to sing and then I started.

"_Hear those bells ringing soft and low_

_Bringing peace through the twilight glow._

_According to everyone, night has begun._

_Turn from your weary toil, day's work is done._

_Hear them ring while my love and I_

_Drift and dream to the lullaby."_

Erik clapped and stood up. "That's beautiful Gustave! Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you father." He said.

"Christine." Erik said. I still remembered that tone. If I had done something wrong in a lesson he would speak like that.

"Yes master?" I said and he knew I was ready for anything he was about to say. I also knew Gustave would be giving us the strangest look.

Erik walked over to me and placed one hand on the small of my back and one on my forehead. He pushed slightly till I was standing perfectly straight.

"That." He said. "Is how to stand."

I giggled slightly when he moved his hands at his impromptu lesson.

"No giggling. Stand straight. Hands by your side. Heavens! I leave you alone for ten years and you can't remember a single thing." He said putting his hands behind his back and pacing.

"Erik-" I started but he cut me off saying "Master to you Christine." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry. Master?" I said hanging my head slightly.  
"Yes _ange_?"

"I believe our son is giving us weird looks." I said in half a whisper.

Erik looked over at Gustave and laughed. "I believe he is. Is something wrong Gustave?"

"What on earth are you and mother doing?" He asked.

I laughed. "Your father taught me how to sing."

"Really?" He asked and Erik nodded.

"Can you teach me to?" He asked, hope lighting up in his eyes.

"I sure can." He said. "That's if your mother doesn't mind." He said winking at me.

"Oh _please _mother!"

"Of course. You couldn't get a better teacher." I said walking towards Erik and placing a kiss on the right side of his face. He touched where my lips had met his face and blushed slightly.

"That's gross." Gustave said.

"No it's not. This is worse." I said and kissed Erik full on the lips. It was a quick kiss but it had been a new thing for us. We had never had time to kiss. Over the last month Erik had taken Gustave and I to New York to buy the latest fashion and toys for Gustave to muck around with. We had spent a week there and brought everything back. I know had a very full wardrobe. The rest of the time, Erik had shown us around Coney, where to buy food and drink and where the best hiding spots where if anything happened. He also took us to his place quite a few times. He had a large house filled with sheet music and models of things he was going to make for his shows.

"Yuck." Gustave said sticking his tongue out. All Erik and I did was laugh.

That night, as I closed the door and turned the light out in Gustave's room, I thought about Erik and how he was living. I looked over at the couch where he was sitting, reading the newspaper, mask back on his face and realized how alone he must be when he goes home every night.

"Erik." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Yes _ange_?" he said.

"Is there somewhere else we could stay?" I asked.

"Why? What's wrong with this place?"

"No, nothing but, I'm getting sick of the scenery and I think Gustave would like to be away from the beach a bit more and it's a long way for you to have to walk every day."

"Anything else, love?" He asked with a laugh putting the newspaper down.

"No." I said looking away.

"Where would you like to stay?" he asked.

"Well, Somewhere closer to you so then we could meet up more and spend more time together."  
"Because seeing me every day isn't enough?" He said and I could hear the joke in his voice.

I put my head against his shoulder. "No." I said with a sigh. "We never get any time to ourselves in the day because of Gustave and then you normally leave before I put him to bed."

He let out a long sigh and fell back into the couch, taking me in his arms so my head was on his chest. I could feel his heart beating steadily and it was making me tired so I closed my eyes. But being in this position, with his left arm around my waist and his right hand slowly stroking my hair, I couldn't fall to sleep. Every nerve in my body was buzzing.

"Christine." Erik said suddenly after a very long silence.

"Hmm." I said opening my eyes and looking up at him slightly.

"How would you feel about living with me?"

"You wouldn't mind?"  
"Not at all." He said moving his hand from my head to my arm.

"I'd have to ask Gustave, he's really only gotten used to seeing you every day but living with you would be different."

"That's fine. I'm sure once he sees the piano in the music room he'll be more than happy."

I smiled and closed my eyes again. The thought of finally being a happy family with Erik, something I had always wanted, could happen in a couple of days.

"Christine are you asleep?" He asked, shifting slightly so I was in a better position.

"Yes." I joked and a big smile crossed my face.

"I had better go then." He said.

"I'm awake!" I almost yelled and sitting up straight.

He laughed and pulled me back into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

He turned my face to his and kissed me. "I should be going soon though. It's getting late."  
I didn't want him to go. I kept thinking about how Raoul was still here and how he might come back while I'm asleep. I've always been a heavy sleeper.

"Do you have to?" I asked kissing him.

"Yes love. Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm worried Raoul will come back and try and take Gustave away that's all. It's stupid I know."  
He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his. "It is not stupid. I'm worried about my son as much as you are. If you like, I could sleep on the couch." He said and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The couch? Why does everything always revolve around the couch?"

He got my meaning and laughed back.  
"Because." He said kissing me and pushing me back into the arm rest so he was leaning over the top of me. "I can't be bothered going to bed just yet." He placed a kiss over my lips to stop my words.

His lips moved down to my neck and kissed along my collar bone.

"Erik." I warned.

"Yes dear?" He asked moving his hands down to my waist.

"As much as I would _love _to do this, and believe me, I would. We can't."

"Why?" He said moving his face back to look at me.

"What if Gustave wakes up and sees us? He has a habit of waking up in the middle of the night now and coming to get a drink. I've seen him do it."

He sighed and leaned back on his legs. "Well," He said. "There is only one thing to do about this."  
"And what's that?"  
He stood up taking me with him. The next thing I knew, he picked me up in his arms and I let out a cry of protest.

"Shh. You'll wake him."

"Put me down at once! I don't like this." I said hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Oh I'm sure you don't."  
I giggled at him as he opened my bedroom door and sat me on the bed. He came and placed himself between my legs and kissed me again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke the next morning smiling and I let out a sigh.

"Morning lovely." Erik said and I opened my eyes to look at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright. You?" I asked moving in closer to him.

"Great." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"You know. It's nice to wake up to see your face this time." I said.

"Don't. Please don't." He begged and I could see the pain in his eyes from me bringing this up.

"I'm sorry." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"So am I." He said.

We stayed in silence for a little while when there was a knock on the bedroom door.  
"Gustave is that you?" I asked.

No answer. I looked at Erik who stood up and pulled his pants on. I sat up and pulled the bed cloth around me. "Gustave?" I asked again. Still nothing.

Erik slowly walked to the door and opened it to revile Gustave with his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth and a cut on his finger.

"Oh Gustave." I said. "You scared me half to death!"

"I'vef hurt my inger." He said looking at Erik who was closer.

"Let's see." He said and bent down to look at Gustave's finger which was still bleeding. I didn't like blood and started to feel sick.

"Um, do you two reckon you could do that in another room please." I said looking away.

"What wrong mofer?" Gustave asked, tooth bush still hanging out of his mouth.

"I don't like blood. That's all."

"Okay, come on Gustave. Let's go to the bathroom and fix your finger." Erik said turning Gustave away from the door and leading him out.

I sighed as I fell back into the pillows. I've always hated blood. Always. Ever since my mother died and I had cut my finger open on the knife trying to make father breakfast. He was so sad about her passing that he couldn't do anything for weeks. I was only 4 and didn't understand what it meant to lose someone. When I did, finally realize she was never coming back I cried for weeks.

"All done. I've put a band aid on his fi- Christine?" He said coming over to my side of the bed to make sure I was okay.

"Yes?"

"Don't do that." He said getting back into bed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Not move!" He said pulling me into his arms.

I laughed at him. "You didn't seem to mind me not moving much last night." I said turning around to face him.

He laughed and kissed my nose. "That's true." He said taking my hand in his.

I smiled at him and closed my eyes. I would have fallen back to sleep if Gustave hadn't come running in to our room jumping on my bed.

"Mother, can we have pancakes for breakfast seeing how father is already here?" He said jumping.

"Yes darling. Go and get the stuff out, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yay!" He said running from the room, completely ignoring the fact that I was in bed with Erik, who was laughing at Gustave's enthusiasm.

"He's so sweet." Erik said sitting up and passing me my dressing gown.

"Hmm." I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling me over into his arms.

"Yeah, fine." I said.

"That's not true. I've known you long enough to know when you're upset."  
"It's just, we're happy now. You, Gustave and I but, somethings going to happen."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Think about it, every time something good happens, something bad will happen at the same time. Finally getting to see you was ruined by me taking you're mask off, When I chose you, you let me go with Raoul, When I came back you left then I had to marry Raoul for Gustave's sake. Now this, what's going to happen?"

He thought for a minute. "You have a point."

I nodded when we heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Not more plates." I said with a slight laugh.

But then the room was silent and Gustave didn't come in to say sorry. Erik and I looked at each and jumped out of bed. I pulled the dressing gown on and ran out of the room to find plates on the floor but no Gustave.

"Gustave, if this is a joke it's not funny!" I yelled looking behind the piano and couch.

"Christine!" Erik said pointing out the window. I ran over to look and saw Gustave being dragged away by someone with blond hair.

"No." I said running down the stairs to try and catch up with them, Erik close behind.

By the time we got outside they were nowhere to be seen.

"Gustave!" I yelled looking around.

"Mother!" came a yell from the beach pier. There was a boat leaving for France today, if they got on, I would never see my son again.

Erik ran ahead of me but we got there too late, the boat was leaving.

"You have to stop that boat." I said to the man watching it move off.

"I'm sorry miss but it's too late now. There will be another one in a month's time."  
"A month? I can't wait that long. My son's on that boat."  
"Shouldn't you be on there miss?" He asked.

"No, someone's taken him." I said tears welling in my eyes.  
"I think you should contact the police." The man said.

I looked out over the water and the tears started to fall. "I'm sorry Miss." The man said.

"John, can you get us both tickets for the next boat out?" Erik said coming over to us and putting his arm around me.

"You know I can't do that Erik. The tickets have all been sold."  
"John, you owe me one and you know it." I looked from Erik to John and back again, I'll find out later. My son was the most important thing right now.

"Alright. I'll get them for you and bring them around tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." I said. I had started to shiver from the cold so Erik thanked John and took me back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I spent the rest of the day crying and worrying. I made myself so sick I threw up twice. The second time, when I came out of the bathroom, Erik came over to me and helped me sit on the couch.

"You have to stop crying sweetie. This isn't going to help Gustave and you're just making yourself sick." He said.

I nodded and sniffed. "I know, okay? I know."  
"Now look at me." He said. "We have to come up with a plain to get Gustave back when we get over there."

I nodded again when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." He said and stood up to walk to the door.

He opened it and Mme Giry came running in.

"Have you seen Meg. I haven't seen her for days and- Christine what's wrong?"

"Your daughter," Erik said. "Has taken our son on a boat to France."

"No, she wouldn't do that."  
"Well she has." I said. "We saw her this morning walking away with him. I think she's probably taken him to Raoul." I chocked the last bit out and the tears started to well up again and they started to fall.

"Shh sweetie." Erik said, grabbing the tissues and coming to sit down next to me. "She's been like this all morning." He said.

"I can understand." Mme Giry said.

"No you can't." I said. "Has your daughter ever been kidnaped by someone who you thought was your friend? By someone who had worked for you for ten years?"

Mme Giry just stood there in. She knew I was right and she couldn't understand what I was going through.

"Christine, I am so sorry. I had no idea she would do this. I didn't even know her and Raoul got along." She said handing me a tissue.

"None of us did." I said through sobs.

"Look sweetie," Erik said. "Maybe Mme Giry could help us. She knows Paris better than the rest of us."

"Do I?" She asked.

"Of course. I came to Paris with a travailing circus and Christine grew up in Scandinavia."

"He has a point." I managed to say.

"Right. Well, if she is with Raoul, maybe they have gone to your old place. If not, they may have gone to our old house or maybe even the opera house."

"So, we just need to go to Paris, split up and look everywhere till we find them? Do you know how big Paris is let alone France?" I said still sobbing.

"That's not what I'm saying Christine. What I'm saying is, when you get there, look in the obvious places first then the other places."

I nodded again and sobbed.

"I'll go now. Come and see me if you need anything." She said and let herself out.

"I swear to god if Raoul lays a finger on Gustave I'll… I'll." I had started to cry again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say stuff like that, he is your husband." That's when it hit me. We had never gotten a devoice.

"Erik, I haven't broken up with Raoul. Not legally anyway."

"And what has that got to do with Gustave missing?"

"Well, The police are more likely to find a 'missing person' if they are married or kin then if there isn't any relation."

"Are you saying we should put Raoul up as a missing person? Meg as well?" Erik asked taking my hand in his.

"Well, we can't do anything about Meg, but if we could convince Mme Giry to do that as well, we could find them and our son."

"Should we tell the police that he has taken Gustave?"  
"Yes because then if they don't find him they can put a call out to people to look out for a little boy."

"That's a good idea." He said pulling me closer and kissing me.

"Not really. Just something that came to me when I thought back ten years ago. I was going to send out a missing persons report for you but I didn't."  
"And why were you going to do that?" He asked standing up and putting his hand out for me to take.

"Because you left so fast after that night that I was worried something had happened to you. I found out I was having Gustave and dropped the idea." I said standing up and taking his hand.

He stopped for a moment and looked at me with a smile on his face which matched his eyes.

"The first time I saw you Christine, You would have sat in one arm perfectly."  
I gave him a puzzled look as he walked me to my room. "What are you talking about? You didn't start teaching me until I was seven and I was a very big seven year old."

"No that's true." He said opening the bedroom door. "But I did know you as a baby. I don't think Mme Giry ever told you but she was great friends with your father so, of course, I knew him to."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" I said as he shut the bedroom door behind us. He walked over to the bedside lamp in the dark, his eyes already adjusted to the dark from living under the opera house for so long. He turned the light on and I saw my reflection in the full length mirror. I looked a fright. My face was tear stained and my hair was all over the place. I was pale white from throwing up and I looked really tired.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know. But when your father was ill, he had told me of the Angel of Music and he knew I could project my voice through walls so he asked me to teach you to keep his promise to you. I couldn't keep going with the facade I was living with when I started to fall in love with you so I showed myself." I turned around to look at me. "I can understand if you don't want to talk to me again."

I just stared at him in shock. My Angel of Music had known my dad all along and had helped him keep his promise to me. I wanted to cry again but I couldn't. I had cried too much today and was too tired. I sat down on my bed and thought.

"Erik, did you know my mother?" I said after a long pause.

"Oh yes. She was a lovely woman. Looked just like you."

That's when I started to cry. "I wish I had known her. When she died, Father was divested. He couldn't do anything and I had to look after myself for the first few months. That's why I don't like bloody. I cut myself really bad when I was 4. I was trying to make something for father but I cut the top of my finger off. I've still got the scare." I said showing him my finger.

He kissed the top of my finger and held my hand. "I'm sorry I never told you Christine. I didn't want to hurt you but I guess I have."

"You haven't." I said, kissing his hand. "Tell me, did you make his tomb?"

"Yes I did. I wanted you to have something nice for him to be buried in so I made that for you."

I smiled at him. "You truly are a lovely person Erik. And anyone that tells you any different should mind their tongue."

I saw tears well in his eyes but he bowed his head before I could comment on them. "Let's get you to bed _ange_." He said standing up. I followed suite and got changed into my night cloths and got into bed. Erik got on the bed next to me and put his arm around me.

"Erik, get into bed." I said, turning my head around to look at him.

"It's okay Christine. I'm fine." He said placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"No, Erik. Please. I'm cold."

So he took his shoes off and jumped into bed next to me and pulled the covers up. His arm came around my body and pulled me close to him.

"Good night, Angel." I said.

"Good night, my love."

And I feel asleep straight away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning and looked over at Erik who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was a sleep, like a baby. Lucky for him he wasn't woken in the middle of the night by bad dreams. I had dreamt that Meg had pushed Gustave off the side of the boat because he can't swim and I also dreamt that Raoul had kept him at our old place, locked in the cellar with little food and water and that when I got there he killed him in front of me.

I started to cry at the memory and that's when Erik woke up. His eye lids fluttered slightly and then shot open when he saw me crying.

"Why do I always wake up to something bad?" He asked pulling me into a hug. "Bad dreams?" he asked.

"Yes." I said nodding.

"All about Gustave?"

I nodded again and he kissed me forehead. "It's okay. I'm sure he's fine. Raoul wanted him too badly to hurt him."

All I could do was nod. "But what about Meg? She's tried to hurt him before."

"If Raoul was paying her enough she wouldn't hurt him."

I nodded and suddenly it hit me. "We're broke."  
"Pardon?" He said.

"We- no, Raoul is broke. That's why we came here, to get the money you were giving us. He isn't paying her for this at all unless he's…" I trailed off when I realized what he was doing. "Oh my god." I said.

"What? What's wrong?" Erik asked as I sat up.

"He's sleeping with her."

"Excuse me?" He asked sitting up.

"Raoul slept with Meg to get her to do this."

"Look Christine, I don't think she's that desperate." He said and I let out a light laugh.

"But if he blackmailed her into it. No one pressed charges against her after the shooting. Technically we're still married so, say he told her he was going to go to the police and tell them that she tried to kill his wife, she'd been in jail quicker than I could say Opera Ghost."

"Haha, very funny." He said putting his hand on my back. "But that is clever. You're very smart darling." He said kissing me.

We dressed and had breakfast in silence. After breakfast, Erik went back to his place to get some cloths and a fresh mask. A few minutes after he was gone, I started to clean up the breakfast stuff.

As I put the milk back in the fridge I saw the orange juice and started to cry again. I hope they buy him some juice and cookies so he isn't so scared and I hope they let him play and write music to. It was the worst feeling knowing that they could mistreat him or tell him things about me that weren't true to try and turn him against me.

I wanted to take a look in his room, just to see what kind of mess he had left it in, and to get away from the noise of the fair grounds was making that you could hear from the living room and kitchen.

I walked into his room and picked up his teddy. I had given it to him on his first birthday and he took it everywhere with him. I sat on his bed and held the teddy close to me and started to cry. The realization hit me that I might never see my son again. My son, the only thing that kept me from hurting myself after Erik left. His smile was the only thing keeping me alive. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here now, with the man I truly love.

I stayed there and cried when I heard the door open. I didn't care who it was. I crossed my legs on the bed like a little girl again. That's all I was, when I had Gustave. I was a 16 year old girl who was very naïve and didn't understand. The only reason I thought I loved Raoul was because it was easy. I had known him for so long that I knew almost everything about him. He had an easy life and could give me anything I wanted. I never had to tell him I loved him because he always said it for me, he always told me how perfect I was, what a wonderful singer I was. I never thought my heart could belong to someone else. But it did and always had done.  
"Christine?" Erik said as he walked into Gustave's room and saw me sitting crossed legged on his bed, holding his teddy crying.

He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Shh. It will be alright. We'll get him back. I promise." He said rocking me till I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

**A/N so here we are, back to Meg's POV again… wish me luck.**

I hated this. But most of all I hated myself. How could I do this to Erik and Christine? Oh, that's right. Because I have no want to go to jail for something that didn't even work. And I didn't fancy being put in a hospital bed…

"Very good Meg." Raoul said coming up to me, holding Gustave's hand.  
"Let me go! I want my mother!" Gustave said.

"No point. There's nowhere to go on a boat Gustave. You're with Meg and I now and there's nothing to do about it."

I could see tears in his eyes. I felt so sorry for the poor thing.

"Meg." Raoul said. "Watch him while I go to the bar." And he turned around and left.

"Gustave I am so, _so _sorry. I really didn't want to do this and I'm trying to think of a way to get you back to your mother." I said after a few minutes silence.

He just looked away. "I don't believe you."

"You have to. I'm your only friend on this ship and I'm going to help you get back. I'm sending this letter off to your mother telling her what's going on." I said pulling a letter out of my dress pocket. "But you can't let Raoul know okay? It has to remain a secret."

"Why did you do it if you didn't want to?" He asked starting to cry.

I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Because Raoul threatened me with jail and a beating if I didn't help him."

I stood up and looked over the side of the boat. "Look, I know I haven't been the most trustworthy person you've ever met but I wasn't thinking right that night. I need help, I know that, my mother knows that. I think just about everyone does."

"I thought you hated me." Gustave said.

"I did at the time. But I couldn't hate the son of the man I love. I just can't."

"Do you really love my father?" Gustave asked coming to stand next to me.

I nodded. "As much as your mother does."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why does your mother love him? I bet she couldn't answer either."

We stayed in silence until the bell went to tell us that lunch was ready.

"Come on." I said holding my hand out. "Let's go."

He took my hand and we walked down to the dining area.

We were eating lunch when Raoul came up to us.

"Why did you leave?" He asked sitting down across from us.

"We were hungry Raoul so we came to eat."

"I didn't tell you that you could move though did I?" he asked.

"No. But we aren't prisoners Raoul. We'll get food if we want to."

"Fine. But don't walk off on me again."

We went back to eating and Raoul went back to the bar, leaving Gustave and I alone again.

"Gustave." I said.

"Yes?" He asked looking up from his orange juice.

"This boat is going to stop in a few days."

"In Paris?"

"No, In England. Don't ask me why but I'll send the letter off then okay?"

"Alright." He said. "Can I go back up now? I'm getting hot."

"Okay." I said standing up and starting to walk away.

"Shouldn't we tell Raoul where we're going?"

"Oh who cares?" I said. "He thinks he's all high and mighty anyway."

Gustave laughed a little at this and followed after me back up stairs.

The weeks past and finally we got to London. I gave the letter, addressed to Erik, to the man in uniform who said he would post it straight away.

"All done." I said to Gustave that night as I walked into his room. "Hopefully they'll get the letter soon."

"I hope so." Gustave said. "I miss them so much." He said.

I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Gustave I really am sorry."

"I know." He said rolling over to go to sleep. "Just don't do it again please."

I laughed at him slightly and kissed the top of his head. "I won't. I promise."

I walked out of the room turning the light off as I did. When I walked out I got the shock of my life. Raoul was sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I've come to see how motherhood is treating you."

"Fine thank you. Now, can you leave please? I want to get some sleep."

"I was thinking maybe I could stay the night." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh no." I said. "Once was enough."

"Oh come on. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked, walking over to me with a stager. He was drunk again and I hated the smell of whisky.

"Raoul you're drunk." I said.  
"No I'm not." He said, pining me against the wall. All I had to do was open the door and move and he would fall flat on his face, giving me enough time to shut the door and lock it.

"Look, Raoul." I said moving my hand to the door knob. "I'm not interested in sleeping with you."  
"Why not?" He asked, putting his face close to mine. "I thought you were a slut."  
That did it. I brought my knee up and bent down in pain.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ call me that! I am _not_ a_ slut!_" I said pushing the door open and guiding him out.

I sat on my bed and started to cry, I always knew it. Ever since it crossed mind that I was the only thing we had to help Erik. I never liked what I was doing, I _hated _it. It made me feel dirty which is why I would go to swim every day.

I put my head down on the pillow and hoped and prayed that Christine and Erik got my letter, and cried myself to sleep.


	17. WARNING Please read, thank you :

Warning.

I read a story where Christine was raped and I've had too much experience with rape to want to read that, a little warning would have been nice which is why I've written you this warning note.

Chapter's 17 and 18 do talk about self-harm/cutting and I know this can offend some people or they may have had family members go through that (I've had close friends do this). This is why I'm giving you a warning before hand out of consideration. If you would like to know what happened, or what they talked about, message me and I will tell you.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N Christine's POV. Also, I found the strike through button on my laptop the school gave me… Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone (: Tell me, what do you think of Meg's chapters? **

**Also, the next two chapters touch on self-harm, you have been warned and very sorry if I offend anyone, this will be the only thing in here about it. **

I woke up to find Erik sitting on my bed, fully dressed, and holding a letter.

"Who's that from?" I asked as I stretched awake. I was feeling a bit better than I had over the last few days. John had brought the tickets last night and we were leaving tomorrow.

"Well, it's addressed to me but the letter has your name on it." He said passing it to me.

I sat up and looked at the front of the folded piece of paper. I opened the letter.

_Dear Chrissy._

_I know you won't want to hear from me right now, But you need to know that your son is safe. I have been looking after him and making sure Raoul doesn't touch him._

_I am forever sorry that I took him, but Raoul was threating me with the police __and other things __if I didn't help him._

_I am writing to you know in the hopes you have _not _gotten tickets to come after us as there is a boating friend who has agreed to take Gustave and I back to Paris in a few days' time. However, if you have gotten tickets, do come and help. God knows what Raoul's up to._

_With regret and sorry, _

_Meggie._

"Erik, read this." I said handing him the letter.

"So, you were right? He is blackmailing her into this. The question is; do we believe her?"

We sat and thought for a moment. When we did speak, it was at the same time.

"Yes." I said.

"No." He said. "How do we know she's… Wait, did you just say yes?"

"She called me Chrissy. She only did that when we were in trouble. When Mme Giry was going mad at us for something the ballet would do or in class when we were passing notes in class, she would call me Chrissy and I would call her Meggie. It kind of died off as we got older, surly you noticed?"

"I didn't, actually." He said looking at the wall.

"Erik, I know you don't want to believe her, nor do I to an extent, but her story fits mine perfectly and if I know Raoul, which, trust me, I do, He would be doing this stuff to her." I said putting my hand on his arm. "You have to trust me Erik, I know Meg and I know Raoul. She didn't want to do this."

"Oh course you know Raoul, You are married to him after all." He said standing up.

"I'm going to get some coffee, come out and get it when you're ready." He said as he walked out the door.

Now what have I done? I know why he doesn't want to believe her, to be truthful nor do I, but this is the first thing we've had to tell us Gustave is okay, and I'm going to believe it just to ease my mind.

As I got dressed, I thought about Erik and how much I loved him. I really love him and I don't want to hurt him, I really don't. I've done it too many times before and I don't want to do it again.

I walked out to the kitchen to see Erik, reading the newspaper and leaning against the kitchen bench drinking coffee.

I walked right up to him and took the newspaper away and sat it on the bench. I put my arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back and then I moved away slightly to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What for?" He asked kissing my nose.

"For earlier, with the letter. I don't want to believe her as much as you don't but it's the first piece of news about Gustave we've had in a month. I want to believe it, just to ease my mind."

"Hey," He said, putting his arms protectively around me. "I know and it's okay. You just want to believe any sort of good news about Gustave."

I put my head against his chest and felt it go up and down with every breath.

"Erik." I said.

"Yes love?"

"Can we still go? Please. I want to help my son."

"Of course sweetie, Meg said she might need our help. I just hope she's looking after him properly."

I nodded. "I know what you mean."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll go." I said.

I walked over to the door and opened it to find Mme Giry.

"Hello Mme." I said.

"Hello Christine dear. You're sounding better today."

"Oh yes, Erik and I are leaving tomorrow." I said, moving out of the doorway to let her in.

"Oh that's good." She said walking in to the kitchen, "If you see Meg, Please tell her she's in a lot of trouble when she gets back. Good morning Erik."

"Morning Giry." He said.

I walked back in the kitchen where Erik was now sitting with Mme Giry at the table drinking coffee.

"So, what brings you?" I said.

"I wanted to see if Meg had gotten in contact with you?" She said, pulling a letter out of her dress pocket.

"Yes she has." I said, walking to my room and getting the letter off the bedside table.

As I walked back out, I saw Erik, hugging Mme Giry.

"Mme, what's wrong?" I asked as I came and sat in front of her.

"It's my Meg. She wrote to tell me what Raoul's been doing."

"I know Mme, she told us to." I said handing her the letter.

"I can't believe, after all I did for that man, that he would do this to my daughter." She said, wiping away a tear.

"I know, Giry, I know." Erik said.

"Look," I said, "We're going tomorrow; maybe John could get us another ticket."

Erik just looked at me, "I don't think so love. He's already risked his job once for us; I really don't think he'll be willing to do it again."

"It's okay." Said Giry, "I would rather not go back. Besides, someone has to run the park."

"Alright, Giry." Erik said, "We'll tell her, and we'll bring her back with us."

"Thank you Erik, Thank you so much."

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" I asked.

"Tea please."

I stood up and walked over to the cupboard to get the tea out when it hit me, Gustave had had a dream about Meg taking him to Raoul, and before that, he had had a dream about a strange and mad person trying to drown him. Meg hadn't been thinking that night, she had even said she thought she was going mad.

"Christine, are you okay?" Erik asked coming over to me.

"Erik, is it possible to predict things before they happen?"  
"I don't know, why?"

"Gustave, the first night here, he came out of his room from a bad dream about someone 'strange and mad' drowning him, you should remember that. A few nights later, Meg took him. The other night he had a dream where Meg took him to Raoul and now she has. And back when he was little, he had dreams of me, one day, meeting a man I loved better then Raoul and going off with him and look what's happening now. I should have known when he told me about the dream that it was going to happen. I should have seen it coming!"

"You can't blame yourself Christine. You just can't. I wouldn't have thought about it if I had of known."

"Christine, are you alright?" Giry asked me coming over.

"Oh, yes, fine thank you."

"Look, I can go if you need me to."

"Oh no, it's fine. Really."

"She's blaming herself." Erik said.

"I am not!" I said looking at him.

"Yes, you are."

"Christine, it is not your fault that Gustave's gone okay?" Giry said putting a comforting hand on my arm.

"I am not blaming myself!" I said again. I was starting to get mad at them, I should have seen it coming but I wasn't blaming myself.

"No one's saying you are Christine-" Giry started but I cut her off.  
"Yes, you are. You both are. You've both said it's not my fault that he's been taken and I'm not blaming myself. But as his mother I should have seen some of this stuff."

"Christine, not everyone is perfect." Erik said.

"I hope you don't think you are?" I said to Erik. He put his head down. "I'm sorry, I had no right to say that." I said quickly.

"You're upset, I get it." Erik said but I could tell I had hurt him.

"Maybe Christine just needs a little break from everything. Maybe you should let her stay at your place tonight so you can keep an eye on her." Giry said raising an eye brow as she looked at him.

"What? Do you think I'm going to hurt myself?" I asked rounding on Giry. "I'm not a child anymore Mme and I can look after myself." I felt the top of my arm tingle a little at the thought of hurting myself and I closed my eyes slightly only to open them again straight away.  
"I never said you couldn't."

I sighed and closed the cupboard door. "Erik, you can make the tea. I'm going back to bed." And I stormed off and locked myself in my room. I was acting like a child.

I flopped down on the bed and buried my head in my pillow.

"Christine?" Said Erik.

"Go. Away." Came my muffled voice.

"Christine I'm really sorry. Giry has gone home. Please let me in."

I sat up. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that started to shout."

"But you wouldn't have done if I hadn't of started at you."

"Erik, this isn't your fault okay? I'm just really touchy at the moment." I stood up and walked over to the door. "Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"For what sweetie?" He asked and I opened the door.

"For hurting you so much."

"Oh Christine." He said wrapping me in his arms. "You haven't hurt me. You could never hurt me."

"But I have! You know I have. Back when we lived in the opera and I had to pick."

"But you choose me sweetheart. I let you go."

"But what about on the roof?"

"You never said you loved him and he kissed you and… Wait, how did you know I was there?"

I giggled. "Just really clever I guess."

"That you are." He said kissing the top of my head. "That you are."

"Erik, do you think I would hurt myself?" I asked, tears rolling from my eyes.

"Look, just because you thought that's what she meant, she didn't."

"But do _you _think I would?" I asked again.

"No, why?"

"Would you be angry at me if I did?"

"Christine what are you trying to say?"

"Just answer the question." I said.

"I would ask what on earth made you do it but I wouldn't get mad at you, no."

"Erik, I did hurt myself."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N Still talking about self-harm. Very sorry if it is offence to anyone, but a friend gave me the idea.**

"What do you mean?" He asked, pushing me back to look me in the eye.

I sighed and rolled the sleeve up to just past my elbow to show him the scares. His eyes widened with shock and he grabbed my arm.

"Letter opener." I said. I knew he was going to ask so I told him anyway.

"And I made you do this?"

"Yes and no." I said looking down at my arm where his hand ran over the old cuts.

"What do you mean?" He said meeting my eye. I walked away and sat on my bed.

"When you left, I was extremely upset and Raoul didn't know why, he tried everything he could to cheer me up but nothing worked. Once I found out about Gustave, I had to marry Raoul and for one day, I was slightly happy. Once Gustave was born, and I went back to singing, Raoul started to drink and got violent. I was scared of him, he would hit me when I came home later then I said I was going to. I've had a horrid life since you left Erik; you actually have no idea what exactly I've gone through. When Gustave was 4, He came running to tell me that Raoul had hit him and that sent me over the edge and I confronted him about it."

Erik sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

"What happened?" He asked stroking my hand.  
"He hurt me worse than normal. Bashed me and I… I miscarried."  
"Gustave was going to have a baby brother or sister?"

"Yes, he was. That's when I hurt myself. I ran to my room crying and it was sitting there… No one has known until now. You can't tell anyone."

"Christine, I didn't know that leaving would make you that sad. I thought that night was just something that happened until you told me you loved me."

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Please." I begged.

"I promise." He said. "Your secret is safe with me." He brought my hand up and kissed it.

"Now it's your turn." He said, looking me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Promise me that you will never do it again."

"I'll try." I said.

"No, Christine, Promise."

"Erik, it's hard to promise that you won't do something like that again. You have no idea."

"Christine." He said.

I let out a long sigh. "I promise not to do it again."

He leant over and kissed my cheek.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That night, he wanted to take me out for dinner at his favourite place to eat. It was very fancy and near the beach so I wore a red dress which was perfect for the occasion.

Erik was coming by to pick me up at 7:00. I had been thinking about this, why he was taking me out tonight, when we had to be up the next day for the boat?

I also thought about what I had told him before. About my arm and realized that, by telling him this, I trusted him more than anyone else.

Tonight was the night I was going to tell him I loved him. I had to do it tonight. Heaven only knows what Raoul has in store for us when we get there, and I might never get the chance to tell him.

There was a knock at the door and I practically ran to answer it. The idea of going on a date was thrilling and I couldn't help but feel like a sixteen year old girl again.

"Hello Erik." I said as I opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hello _ange. _My, don't you look stunning!" He said.

"Thank you." I said as I did a few quick, little turns. I suddenly felt very sick.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking my hands in his. "You've gone very pale."

"I'm fine." I lied, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"You don't look fine." He said as he took me to the couch.

"Oh stop it." I said. "I'm fine! Let's go, I'm getting hungry." I said as he sat me down.

"Christine, you're not going out like this."

"But I'm fine." That was it, I was definitely going to throw up.

"No, you're not. You're even whiter than you were before!" He said sitting down next to me.

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I came out a few minutes later, shaking and needing to sit down. Erik got up and walked over to me and took me to the couch where he helped me sit down.

"You aren't going anywhere tonight." He said handing me a glass of water.

I took the water but was shaking so bad that Erik had to hold it for me, and help me drink for it. My mouth tasted foul and the water didn't help much but I drunk it anyway to make Erik happy.

"I don't understand. I haven't eaten anything to make me sick." I said leaning back against the couch.

"Could that be why you threw up? Because you haven't eaten?" He asked.

"Don't be silly. When I was in the ballet I would go a whole day without eating and I was fine."

He looked me up and down. "Are you sure you'll be alright to go on the boat tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said. I started to feel queasy again and shut my eyes.

"Well see about that. Maybe we should get a doctor."

"I hate doctors. Please don't." I begged.

"Christine, if I have to call the doctor, I will." He said.

"Erik, I'm warning you." I said sitting up fast, making my head spin so I put my head on the arm rest.

"Christine, I'm not joking. I will call that doctor if I don't see any improvement in the next couple of minutes."

"Erik, I do not need a -" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom again.

When I came back out, I saw Erik putting the phone down.

"Erik, didn't I tell you _not _to call the doctor?"

"Christine Daae, sit down. The doctor is coming because you aren't well and I want to find out what's wrong with you."

"Erik," I said sitting down. "I do to, but I do not like doctors!"

"Why?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Erik, if they couldn't help my mother and father then what makes you think they can help me?" I asked.

"Oh sweetheart." He said pulling me into a hug.

I put my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Christine sweetie, wake up." Erik said, shaking me slightly. "The doctor is here."

I opened my eyes slowly to see and elderly man watching me.

"Hello." I said sitting up and leaning into the back of the couch.

"Hello Miss Daae. I hear you aren't feeling well."

"I'm fine. Erik here doesn't seem to think so though." I said pointing to him.

"I hear you've been sick twice tonight."

"How much has he told you?" I asked.

"Just that and that you have been very pale tonight."

"That's true. Can we just get this over with please? No reflection on you but I don't like doctors."

"A lot of people don't its fine."

A little while later, after he finished the tests, he sat us both down.

"I would recommend getting some proper tests done just to be sure."

"Is she okay?" Erik asked, worry in his voice.

"Oh, they're both fine." He said and a smile lit up my face and my hand moved to my stomach.

"Both? What are you talking about?" Erik said looking over at me and back to the doctor.

"You really mean it doctor?" I asked, sitting forward slightly. "You aren't joking?"

"Like I said, I would go to the hospital just to get a second opinion but yes, I'm being deadly serious."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. A baby brother or sister for Gustave! He will be over the moon when I tell him.

"Can someone please tell me what's happening?" Erik said.

"Miss Daae, you may give your husband the happy news, I have to be going."

"Oh we aren't -" Erik started but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I will doctor thank you so much." I said standing up and letting him out.

I walked back in to the living room to find Erik staring at me in disbelief.

"Christine are you…?" He asked looking down at my stomach.

I nodded.

He jumped up and walked over to me. "Christine that's amazing!" He said.

He pulled me into his arms, picked me up and spun me around.

"I'm going to be a father… Again!" He said putting me down and kissing me. "But this time, I'm going to be here to watch them grow up."

I smiled at him and kissed him back.

"I love you Erik."  
"I love you to." He said and we kissed again.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N 20 chapters! Yesssssssssss! I started this story thinking I wouldn't even put it up and now, here I am, 20 chapters, 40 pages and 20, 970 words later with amazing reviews from amazing people. Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much.**

We woke early the next day, got ready to go, and went to see Mme Giry to tell her about the baby and to say good bye.

"Hello. I thought you would have been gone by now." She said as she let us in.

"The boat doesn't leave till 12:30" I said.

"Then why are you up so early?" She asked.

"We have some good news." Erik said.

"What could have happened to make you happy?" She asked leading us to the living room. "Would you like a drink?"

"Coffee please." Erik said

"Same for me please." I said, sitting down next to Erik.  
By the time she came back, we were holding hands and hugging.  
"Whatever it is must be good." She said with a laugh. "Have you heard from Gustave?"  
"No, sadly." I said. "That's why we're going today.  
"Then what is it?" She asked, sitting down. "Hurry up and tell me!"  
"Erik and I are expecting a baby." I said smiling at Erik and looking back again.  
"Oh, That's amazing Christine! Congratulations to the both of you!" She said standing up to hug us both. "When did you find out?" She asked.  
"Just last night." Erik said.  
"Took him long enough to work out what was happening to." I said.  
Giry laughed and sat back down again.  
"What is Gustave going to say?" She asked.  
"He'll be happy." I said.  
"And how do you know that for sure?" She asked.  
"When he was younger I was going to have another baby but I miscarried." I said, looking down at the floor.  
"I am so sorry." Giry said.  
"It's okay." I said.  
We sat and talked until the time came to leave.  
"I'll miss you both." Giry said.  
"I'll miss you to." I said hugging her.  
"As will I." Erik said holding his hand out for a hand shake.  
"Oh don't be silly Erik." Giry said giving him a hug. I smiled.  
We left Giry's house and got to the pier.

"Thank you John." Erik said.  
"Hey, I owed you one." He said.  
The two shook hands and we bordered. I started to shake.  
"What's wrong?" Erik asked as he took us to our room. I had made sure he didn't get us the nicest place on the ship, just a cheap place so we didn't have to have dinner with all those snotty people I would rather forget about.  
"I'm scared." I said, opening the door to our room. It was a small little thing but just big enough for one bed, a dressing table and a mirror.  
"The boat isn't going to sink Christine." Erik said with a laugh.  
"That's not why I'm scared. I'm scared something has happened to Gustave since we got the letter." I said sitting down on my bed, putting my suitcase next to me.  
"I'm sure he's fine." He said sitting next to me. "Besides, you shouldn't worry, you may hurt the baby." He said putting his hand on my stomach.  
"Erik, do you have any idea how much worry I was under when I was pregnant the first time?"  
He sat and thought for a moment before saying; "No."  
"I had the worry that you weren't going to come back, that someone would find out about us and that the baby would look somewhat like you. No offence."  
"None taken." He said laughing at me and pulled me into his arms.  
"I love you Christine." He said kissing the top of my head.  
"I love you to." I said reaching up to kiss him.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N Meg's POV**

I hope they are coming now. What good am I to Gustave locked up?

I can understand why he's done it. I had hurt him badly on the boat but that doesn't mean he should lock me up, without food and water in the cold darkness in the cellar of his and Christine's old house.  
I hope Christine understood I'm worried. I had put Chrissy and Meggie on the letter. A little childhood game the two of us had for when we were in class passing notes or got in trouble. No one knew about it though I reckon she's told Erik all about it.  
I wanted to get out of here. I hate the dark… makes me think of the times when I was locked in the dressing room by the older dancers.  
"Meg?" I heard a small voice from the door.  
"Gustave, is that you?" I asked.  
"Yes. Would you like something to eat?" He asked  
"Yes please. I'm starving!" I said walking over to the door.  
"Well, I found a spear key so I can let you out…"  
"Are you joking with me Gustave?" I asked.  
"No." He said, "I really do have a key, I took it from Raoul's desk a little while ago."  
"Now that was risky." I said.  
"I know." He said, trying to put the key in the lock.  
"And stupid. Do you know what he would do to you if he found out?"  
"I don't want to think about it." Gustave said finally opening the door.  
I walked out into a very dim light to find Gustave holding a candle.  
"I don't like it down here." Gustave said. "Let's go."  
He walked me up to the main part of the building where I saw an old man, about sixty, trying to read a newspaper.  
"Grandpa!" Gustave said running to him.  
"Hello Gustave." The old man said.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm doing just fine." The older man said and Gustave turned around slightly, telling me to leave.  
I knew there was a hostel that I could stay in, free of charge until I could get away from here. I walked to the door, being very careful not to make a noise, and got through the front door. I didn't need to be told, I ran as fast as I could until I got far enough away from the house that Raoul would have to run as fast as a cheater to get to me.  
I walked slowly into town and saw the small hostel which my friend's father owned. I walked up and knocked the door.  
"Meg! How lovely to see you!" My old ballet friend Marie said as she opened the door. "Whatever is the matter?"  
I walked inside and fell against the wall.  
"Please Marie, Get me a glass of water and I'll tell you everything." I said.

A while passed and Marie had set me up in a room, with clean cloths and food.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
I told her everything about how we moved to Coney Island and what had happened over the last few years.  
"Wow." Said Marie.  
"You don't hate me?" I asked.  
"How could I hate you?" She asked giving me a hug.  
We spent the rest of the night talking about how she was going to help me get Gustave out. I hope Christine and Erik are on their way. I'll need their help.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A/N Christine's POV**

Erik found me the next day, heads over the side of the boat, throwing up.  
"I'm going to have to get used to this aren't I?" He asked.  
I nodded. "Yes, you are."  
He helped me sit down on a sun chair and I put my head on his shoulder.  
"I can't believe I'm going watch a baby grow up." Erik said putting his hands on my stomach.  
"And a ten year old that is so much like you, it's just creepy." I said putting my hands over his.

"He isn't that much like me." He said kissing the top of my head and getting some weird looks from people walking past. It had to be the mask but I didn't care. I needed the fresh air.

"Oh yes he is." I said turning my head slightly to look at him. "He can sing, compose, play anything you give him and he loves the dark."  
"How does that make him like me?" He asked.

I just gave him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"Just don't." I said kissing him.

He laughed against my lips and hugged me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to."

A few days later we landed in Callas. We were getting off and collecting our bags when we saw a blond girl waving at us.

"Meg." I said and I ran over to her.  
"Chrissy!" She said holding her arms out for a hug but I stopped short when I realized Gustave wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked as I gave her a quick hug.

"Raoul locked me up and Gustave took the key and got me out. I've been staying in a hostel and you can stay there to and- "

"That's lovely Meg, but where is he?" I asked again holding her arms as Erik came up.

"He was talking to his grandpa last time I saw him."

"He's still there?" I asked shocked. "Why didn't you take him with you?"

"I couldn't. He was distracting his grandpa so I could get out to come and met you here and tell you what's going on."  
I sighed and felt suddenly dizzy. I let out a low noise and grabbed Erik's arm.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked.

"Fine, just feeling sick again."

"If you must throw up, please direct yourself over there." He said pointing away from Meg and himself.

"Christine, if you aren't well you should have stayed at Coney." Meg said touching my arm.

"I can't help this sickness Meg. Well, we could have but;" I said with a laugh. "We didn't think about that."

"Christine are you having a baby?" Meg asked, her eyes lighting up.

I nodded. "And believe me, morning sickness is the worst thing ever."

"Congratulations!" She said hugging me and then going to hug Erik but thinking again. "That's great!"

"Thank you Meg." I said and Erik just grunted a thank you.

"Okay. Let's go." Meg said.

She walked us to the carriage and drove into a little town I knew well. I had often given concerts there and I knew the towns' people well.  
We got to the hostel and Meg introduced us to Marie who was going to be looking after and helping us. We talked about what we were going to do to get him back and when.

"Tomorrow night;" Erik said. "I'll climb up to his bedroom window and hope he's still awake to open the window. If not, I'll lightly tap on the glass to wake him up."  
I nodded.

"I'll come with you and make sure you don't fall off the ladder." Meg said.

"I'll watch at the front door and come around and tell Meg if anyone is coming."

"And Christine can stay here and wait for us." Erik said.

"Oh no;" I said standing up. "I am not going to wait here for you lot to come back. Over my dead body."

"What if you get hurt?" Erik asked. "It might damage the baby."

"Congratulations!" Said Marie.

"Thank you." I said facing her and she stood up and gave me a hug.

"Okay, sappy girl stuff over please, trying to save the older brother here." Erik said pulling on to his lap.  
"Sorry." I said with a giggle.

"It's fine. Don't do it again." He said squeezing me tight and kissing the back of my neck. I took a quick look at Meg and saw her looking at the wall. This must be hard for her. Seeing the man she loves with someone else, her best friend, and knowing he has no feelings for her what so ever. I saw her wipe away a small tear so I continued to talk to take everyone's eyes off her.

"I need to be there for my son so he feels safe Erik." I said standing up for Meg's sake. "I just want to see my son. Please, Erik, I need to be there."

He thought for a moment; "Okay, you can come but you can stay with Meg and I. That way I know you're okay."

"Fine by me." I said and that was the end of it.

Erik walked out of the room to find the bathroom and Marie went to bed leaving Meg and I alone.  
"Thank you." Meg said.

"What for?" I asked.

"For moving earlier. You didn't have to, you know, but it was very nice of you to."  
"That's what friends do for each other." I said taking her hands in mine.

"Friends? How could you be friends with me after all I've done to you?" She asked moving away and standing by the window.

"Because," I said standing up to meet her. "I know you didn't mean it and I know Raoul black mailed you into this. Just, tell me one thing. He wasn't threatening to hurt you was he?"

"Christine, I would rather _not _talk about it."  
"Meg, I want to know. He used to hurt me; he caused me to miscarry once."

"Oh, Christine, I'm so, _so_ sorry." She said putting her hand on my arm.

"It's okay." I said. "I'm going to have another child to the man I love. You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"Don't Christine. Please." She said moving her hand and sitting down.

"I'm sorry." I said after I realized what I had done. "And I'm sorry he doesn't feel that way about you."  
"No you aren't." She said, the tears falling. "All you care about is that you get your son back and knowing that once you do, you'll have the perfect life where I never will."

I looked at her in shock.

"A perfect life? Meg, my life will be far from perfect. I have to get used to living in America, Erik will always have to wear that mask and you should have seen the looks people gave him on the boat, Coney is a far cry from the perfect breeding grounds for a young child. Not to mention I have to live with the lifelong regret of everything I've done in the past."

She looked up at me. "I have nowhere to live Christine. At lest you have a home."

"Your mother wants you home. She had a break down in my kitchen the other day she's that worried about you."

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Yes." I said getting down on my knees in front of her. "I do. Your mother loves you, I love you and I'm sure even Erik has a soft spot for you somewhere."

"Pfft." She said. "He hates me, I know that, you know that, _he _knows that."

"Why don't you ask him?" I said, nodding my head towards the door where Erik was standing.

She stood up and walked over to him.

"Meg," He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You tried to kill my family, you kidnapped my son, _twice_, yet here you are, helping us get him back, trying to be happy that Christine and I are going to be parents again and now thinking I hate you, but I still think of you as my little sister."

She started at him in disbelieve and even I had to stop. Little sister? I never knew that.

"Meg, as much as I want to hate you, and believe me I do, I can't." He said pulling her in to a tight hug.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

"Erik?" I said walking out to see if he was okay.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes… and no."

"Want to talk?" I asked.

"Not really."  
"Does this have something to do with me?" I asked.

"Sort of." He sighed. "More with Christine."  
"When she was talking about Raoul?"

He nodded. I had never seen him this open before.

"Look, she didn't mean it like she still loved him, she meant it to make me feel better. In fact she might have been lying to me, just to make you feel better."

"Oh, I'm sure she wasn't." He said with a slight laugh. "No one could ever love me, Meg. I'm just kidding myself."  
"But what about the baby?" I said nudging him slightly. "Aren't you excited about it?"

"Yes." He said. "But, what happens if she sees Raoul and stays with him?"

"Oh, don't be silly!" I said. "She hates him! You should know that."

"Then why was she talking about him like that?" He asked sitting down on the front step.

"Why are you worrying? She loves you Erik. That's all you need to know."

"You slept with him to you know."  
I sat down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder, taking his hand in mine.

"Do you really think if me as a little sister?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "Yes I do. I always have, you know. When Mme was pregnant with you, I made sure she was alright and, you may not know this, I am your godfather."

"Really?" I asked. I let out a soft laugh at the thought.

"What?" He asked.

"Fancy that. Falling in love with your godfather."

He laughed. "That is pretty funny." He said. He put his arm around me and my body started to buzz.

"You're a sweet girl you know. I just hope you never try to hurt my family again." He said pulling me closer.

A/N Just a quick chapter to show Erik as a nice guy to Meg and lots of people think Erik is her dad (Ewwwwww) so this is just an idea that came to me.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Erik?" I said walking out to see if he was okay.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes… and no."

"Want to talk?" I asked.

"Not really."  
"Does this have something to do with me?" I asked.

"Sort of." He sighed. "More with Christine."  
"When she was talking about Raoul?"

He nodded. I had never seen him this open before.

"Look, she didn't mean it like she still loved him, she meant it to make me feel better. In fact she might have been lying to me, just to make you feel better."

"Oh, I'm sure she wasn't." He said with a slight laugh. "No one could ever love me, Meg. I'm just kidding myself."  
"But what about the baby?" I said nudging him slightly. "Aren't you excited about it?"

"Yes." He said. "But, what happens if she sees Raoul and stays with him?"

"Oh, don't be silly!" I said. "She hates him! You should know that."

"Then why was she talking about him like that?" He asked sitting down on the front step.

"Why are you worrying? She loves you Erik. That's all you need to know."

"You slept with him to you know."  
I sat down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder, taking his hand in mine.

"Do you really think if me as a little sister?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "Yes I do. I always have, you know. When Mme was pregnant with you, I made sure she was alright and, you may not know this, I am your godfather."

"Really?" I asked. I let out a soft laugh at the thought.

"What?" He asked.

"Fancy that. Falling in love with your godfather."

He laughed. "That is pretty funny." He said. He put his arm around me and my body started to buzz.

"You're a sweet girl you know. I just hope you never try to hurt my family again." He said pulling me closer.

A/N Just a quick chapter to show Erik as a nice guy to Meg and lots of people think Erik is her dad (Ewwwwww) so this is just an idea that came to me.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Christine's POV**

Why am I jealous?

I shouldn't be jealous, He doesn't like Meg like that. But, she is beautiful. Blonde, tiny, beautiful manners and he's known her for so much longer then he has me…

This is so stupid! I know she loves him and all but I don't think she would do anything with him… Or would she? Gustave had seen it.

I turned away from the window and sat down to think. I can't be thinking like that. I have to work with her tonight to get Gustave back. _Our _son.

Maybe he was just upset about what I had said about Raoul. I hadn't meant it, I was only trying to make her feel better.

I sighed as they walked through the door talking and completely ignored me which just made me feel worse.  
"Hello." I said when they didn't look at me.

"Hello love." Erik said.

I smiled at him and he sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Christine, did you know Erik is actually my godfather?" She asked sitting in front of us.

"No I didn't. That's lovely."

"I know. Kind of ironic that I would like my godfather." She said.

"Yes well, we all see to get crushes on the wrong people don't we." I said.

"And who else have you liked Christine?" Erik asked.

"Oh, it was infatuation that's all." I said. "A man that worked for us. Sweet man but then he left and I realized no one was going to stay with me forever so I gave up on it." I said giving Erik a well-placed look.

"Christine are you okay?" Erik asked.

"Hmm fine. Just nervous about tonight that's all." I lied. Well, half lied. I was nervous about tonight but I was also very jealous and I couldn't understand why.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Why would there be anything else wrong Erik?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm fine, honest." I said and my hand randomly moved to the top of my arm.

"Up." Erik said in a forceful voice standing up.

"What?" I said looking up at him,

"Just get up Christine." Erik said.

I stood up and he took my hand, leading me up the stairs to our room where he locked the door.

"Erik, what in god's name are you doing?" I asked him.

He came over and grabbed my wrist, pulling my arm out in front of me. That's when I realized what he was doing.

"Erik, I haven't." I said, trying to pull my arm away but he pushed my sleeve up anyway.

He looked over my arm carefully but all he saw were faded scares from years ago.

He sat down on the bed and sighed. "I'm sorry."  
"Do I need to ask why?" I asked sarcastically, sitting next to him and rubbing the place he had just grabbed.

"For doubting your promise. But when you touched your arm like that… I don't know, I worried I guess."

I put my hand on his and rested my head on his shoulder. "I know. It's okay Erik, really it is."

"What was wrong Christine?"

"Oh nothing. I was just being stupid again I guess."  
"You were jealous weren't you?" He asked me.

"What? No, don't be silly."

"It's okay if you are, I was when you were talking to Meg about Raoul like that."

"I was trying to make her feel better about what she did Erik, I didn't mean any of that stuff."

"I know. And it may have looked bad from your point of view, but it was nothing. I promise."  
I sighed and flopped back on the bed. "I know. My moods are playing up I guess."

He fell back with me and grabbed my hand.

I felt the baby kick and smiled. I brought Erik's hand down to my stomach.

"Amazing." He said. "Simply amazing how even though all this, happiness is right there." He said looking at our intertwined hands.

A/N AGH what's happening to me? I've gone soft =S


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"There he goes." I said as Raoul left the house, not locking the door.

"Why don't we just go through the door?" Marie asked.

"With all the maids and the butler? I don't think so." I said as I started to walk towards the side of the house I knew Gustave's room was. "There should be a shed around here somewhere." I said more to myself then to anyone.

Once I found it, I pulled the door open, took the ladder out, and put it against the side of the house.

"Come on Erik." I said.

Erik started to climb up the ladder and Meg and I held the ladder.

"Is he in there?" I asked.

"Yes. Just walked in." Erik said tapping on the glass.

The next thing we heard was the window being pushed open.

"Father! What are you doing up here?" We heard Gustave's voice coming from the window and I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"We're here to get you out. Meg's even come back to help."

Erik crawled through the window and closed it again and I ran to the front door.

"Christine. Be careful!" Meg whispered to me.

I opened the door and there, holding Gustave was Raoul.

"What a nice surprise!" Raoul said.

"Mother!" Gustave said reaching out to me.

"Gustave sweetie, I'm here, it's okay." I said.

"You aren't getting him back. Nor is he." He said pointing a gun at Erik.

"No." I said under my breath.

I saw out the corner of my eye Meg walking up behind Raoul. She must have come through the servants entrance.

"I don't want any fighting Raoul please." I said stepping forward. "I just want my son back."  
"Take another step and the monster gets it." He said cocking the gun.

I looked over his shoulder slightly at Meg, who was now holding a pot plant. I guessed she was going to hit him over the head with it. I just wish she would hurry up.

"Raoul please. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Please forgive me." I had gotten close enough that he had put his arm down and I could latch onto it. "Please forgive me." I said, running my hand slowly down his arm towards the gun.

I knew I was going to regret it in the morning but I kissed him on the lips. It distracted him enough that I got a hold of his hand and gently pulled at the gun. He soon realized what I was doing.

"Oh no you don't." He said, kicking me in the stomach and I feel to the ground.

"No!" Erik said moving to help me when the gun went off.

Gustave, Meg and I all screamed and I looked over at Erik. He was holding onto his leg and shouting in pain.

Suddenly, Raoul fell to the floor.  
"He's out cold." Meg said, moving to the phone and calling a doctor and the police. I ran over to Erik who was still yelling in pain.  
"Shh, my darling." I said as I cradled his head. "Gustave give me your jacket."

He passed me his small jacket and I pulled the tie out of the hoops. I put the tie around the gun wound and tied it as tight as I could.

"Is he okay?" Meg asked.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." I said, wiping away a tear awkwardly because of the blood on my hands.

"Mother." Gustave said hugging me. "Is father going to be okay?"  
"I think so sweetie." I said hugging him tightly.

"I'll be fine. Are you okay Christine." Erik asked, putting his hand on my cheek.  
"I don't know. I don't feel anything." I said moving an arm from Gustave and putting my hand on my stomach.

"When the doctors come and get Erik they can look you over. Wait, where's Marie?" Meg asked.

Marie came running in, with a police officer.

"Oh my god." She said.

The rest of the police came with the doctors just in time. Raoul woke up and got taken away just moments after they turned up. One doctor attended to Erik and one to me.

"Excuse me sir." I said to one doctor, Gustave not letting go of my hand.

"Yes Miss?" He said turning and smiling at us.

"I was wondering if you could help me, I'm a few weeks pregnant and - "  
"I'm gonna be a big brother?" Gustave asked.

"Hold on darling." I said. "As I was saying I'm a few weeks in and Raoul, the man that was taken out of here, kicked me in the stomach. I don't think I miscarried but I just wanted to ask if there was any way of knowing if I had?" I asked.

We talked for a while, asking and answering questions before the other doctor said it was time to go to the hospital.

As we sat in the ambulance, I realized we would have to stay here for a little while for Erik to get better. I would have the chance to come back here, get some of my stuff and say a final good bye to my father.

We got to the hospital where they took Erik off and took me to get some tests done.  
I was fine. Gustave was going to be thrilled when he found out as was Erik.

When I saw Gustave, he came running at me and I dropped to my knees to hug him.

"I was so scared mother. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I would ever see you again and… Mother, why are you cry?" He asked.

"I'm just so happy you're okay and, guess what, in 8 months, you'll be a big brother."

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded and he hugged me tighter.

"I love you so much Gustave." I said.

"I love you to mother. Meg!" He said, running over and hugging her to. I smiled at him and Meg. It was so sweet.

"Oh Christine. Is he okay?" Meg asked hugging me.

"He's fine. He'll be out soon I think."

She nodded and started to cry a little. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine!" I said.

"The baby?"

"Fine."

"Thank god." She said hugging me again.

"Ms. Daae?" A doctor said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You can come and see him now."  
I half ran to his room and watched him as he slept. Meg and Gustave came in to the room and Gustave hugged me again.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I was walking slowly, in a black dress I had kept from the old opera house, which I had visited earlier that day. A bunch of the most beautiful red roses in my hands.

I was going to say a one last good bye to my father. It had been 5 months since Erik had been shot but, thanks to the divorce and the police running things up, we had had to stay for months.

I was now quite pregnant, Gustave kept nagging me to let him feel it kick even though he's felt it move a hundred times.

I smiled as I remembered the last time I wore this dress and was surprised when it fit. Most be the lack of corsets.

I knew this time I was going to have the time to say good bye but the question was, was I really ready? I wasn't sure I was but all too suddenly I was at the tomb that Erik had made.

"Hello father." I said even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me. "You're going to be a grandfather again." I put my hand on my stomach as the baby kicked again. "I wish you could be here to see Gustave grow up. I've got my Angel back again. This time he isn't going anywhere. He's staying to help raise his family. We aren't staying here though and I don't know if were ever coming back so this will be the last time I say good bye." I sighed and walked up the stairs, opened the tomb and putting the roses down on his grave.

"I'm going to miss you father. I love you and mother very much and I hope one day I get to see you again."

I stayed for a little while longer, just standing there, talking of old memories and crying.

"Do you remember that time, when I was six and we went to the beach for the last time before you got sick? I ran away from you to chase that butterfly because I thought it was a fairy and I thought it could help you get rid of your cold but I ran out to the water and soaked to the skin! You took me home and made hot chocolate and we sat in front of the fire, drinking while you told me stories." I started to cry harder and wiped away the tears. I stood there for a little while longer.

"I love you daddy." I said and walked away for the last time.


	29. Chapter 28

1

Chapter 28

4 months later, I had a beautiful little girl who Erik and I called Meg.

Gustave was over the moon to have a baby sister to look after and Meg was horned to be a godparent.

"She is so beautiful." Mme Giry said.

"Thank you" I said. Erik came in with a bottle of milk and handed it to me.  
"Has she kept you awake yet?" Meg asked.

"Every night." I said with a yawn. "I'm so tired."

They laughed at me and I smiled.

Meg opened her eyes and looked up and me.  
"Hello beautiful girl. Your godmother is here today." I said.  
"May I hold her?" She asked.  
"Oh course."

The rest of the time, we sat, talked and drunk coffee, tea and orange juice. Erik wrapped his arms around me and I leant back into his arms, baby Meg in mine. Gustave was playing 'Peek-a-boo' with baby Meg with his teddy making her laugh.

Meg and Mme Giry were watching her laughing to.

I was finally happy, Erik and I were getting married in a few weeks' time, Gustave was still his playful old self and I finally had the wonderful happy family I had always wanted.

I put baby Meg in her coat, Gustave still playing 'Peek-a-boo' with her and I cuddled back into Erik's arms and drifted off into a long needed, and happy sleep. A unmovable smile on my lips.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

There you go guys. That's the end. I hope you liked it and thank you all for the amazing reviews that you have given me. I had fun writing this and I'm gonna write more. Bless.


End file.
